Nada volverá a ser como antes
by Sherupanda
Summary: El tiempo no siempre favorece a las personas enamoradas, Lucy ha descubierto lo que siente por Natsu pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Por otro lado, nadie sabe lo que siente Natsu, ¿renunciarán a este amor? ¿lucharan por el?
1. Debo renunciar a ti

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **DEBO RENUNCIAR A TI**

Ya no hablamos más como solíamos hacerlo, desde que Lissana regresó te has ido alejando poco a poco de mí. Cada vez el tiempo que compartimos es más corto, ya no vas a mi departamento a molestarme, ya no soy la primera a la que preguntas para que vayamos a una misión juntos, ya no me sonríes y te sientas a mi lado en el gremio; muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros desde que ella volvió.

Entonces me detengo a pensar, ¿de qué sirvió todo este tiempo que compartimos? ¿Toda la amistad que fuimos construyendo? ¿Dónde debe quedarse ese amor que poco a poco estaba creciendo en mi interior?

Suspiro por tercera vez en menos de 10 minutos mientras doy otro sorbo al batido que Mirajanne me trajo, trato con todas mis fuerzas no observarte, pero apenas escucho tu risa mi mirada vuelva hacia tu dirección. Te ves igual que siempre, tu cabello rosado alborotado, una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y Happy volando a tu lado; pero esa sonrisa ya no es para mí, es para la joven de cabello blanco corto que regresó con nosotros de Edolas. Te sientas a su lado y continúan bromeando en su mesa.

Has encontrado a la persona que estuviste extrañando por tanto tiempo, tengo el presentimiento de que una parte tuya siempre la estuvo buscando, ojala hubiera sabido desde el principio que esa persona no era yo, que jamás podría ocupar el lugar que ella tiene en tu corazón.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que ella volvió, desde que poco a poco fui alejándome y tú no hiciste nada para detenerme, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo seguir adelante? Al igual que tú lo hiciste tan fácilmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré pendiente de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré dejando la ventana de mi departamento entreabierta con la esperanza de que vengas a verme?

Sacudo mi cabeza cansada de tanto pensar, cada vez es más complicado volver al gremio y enfrentar la misma situación día a día, debo concentrarme en más cosas que no sean tú, Natsu.

Termino mi batido de un trago y me acerco al tablero de misiones, dentro de unos días debo pagar el alquiler, y aunque no me falta dinero para pagarlo, prefiero tener un poco más por si ocurre alguna emergencia. De entre todas las misiones, una de ellas capta mi atención, un grupo de bandidos ha saqueado el pueblo y piden magos para que recuperemos lo robado. Decido que realizaré esa ya que parece perfecta para mantener mi mente ocupada, pero una mano se me adelanta y la selecciona antes, levanto la mirada dispuesta a protestar, pero me arrepiento rápidamente de mi decisión, es ella.

-¡Oh, Lucy! Disculpa, pero es que esta misión ya planeábamos realizarla con Natsu, espero no te moleste –como siempre, Lisanna es amable muy similar a Mira, aunque quisiera no podría odiarla.

-Descuida, solo era una opción, encontraré otra –trato de conferir a mi voz su tono animado característico, nadie tiene porque enterarse de mis tormentosos pensamientos.

-¡Hey, Lissana! –la voz de Natsu hace que me dé un escalofrío, al observar cómo se va acercando.

Siento como se da cuenta de mi presencia y su mirada se clava en mis ojos, no sabía si era magia o qué, pero de repente me siento incapaz de caminar, estoy atrapada en esos ojos verdes. Debo escapar, debo irme antes de que llegues pero no puedo dejar de observarte y tú pareces decidido a no liberarme de tu mirada, ¿por qué?

-Ya sé, Lucy, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? –la voz de Lissana se escucha lejana, pero me toma dos segundo entender lo que dice, y la punzada de dolor ante la idea de verlos juntos me libera de mi ensoñación.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad aparto mi mirada de Natsu y observo a la menor de los Strauss sonreírme, reúno todo lo que me queda de ánimos para sonreírle y barrera rápidamente con la mirada el tablero de misiones y coger una al azar, viendo solo la cantidad de dinero en la recompensa.

-Me encantaría, pero creo que iré hacer esta; ya sabes, para pagar el alquiler, nuevamente voy algo atrasada –río un poco y Lissana parece creerme pues sonríe también, me desea suerte y yo salgo corriendo hacia Mirajane antes de que Natsu llegue junto a ella.

No quiero saber cómo se comportan en sus misiones, si él la rescata y carga de la misma forma en la que a mí me ayudaba, si cuando tiene frío se acerca a ella para calentarla con alguna de sus usuales flamas. No, definitivamente no quiero saberlo, solo serviría para destruir lo poco que me quedaba de tranquilidad.

Debí haber sabido desde el inicio que la relación que Natsu y yo teníamos no sería para siempre, debí haberme imaginado que él nunca me miraría de la misma forma en que yo lo miraba. Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera buscado alguna manera de evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ya no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

-Es tan vergonzoso… -solo un susurro escapó de mis labios, pero en ese susurro sentí que varios de mis pensamientos escapaban.

Ya no hablaríamos más, ya no compartiríamos más misiones ni juegos, pero debía seguir adelante, él lo estaba haciendo y yo tarde o temprano debería hacerlo, mejor empezar desde ahora, ¿no?

Me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba Mira limpiando unos vasos, poniendo en mi rostro la mejor de mis sonrisas, el primer paso para seguir adelante era evitar dar lástima.

-Haré esta misión, Mira –le entregué el papel con la misión distraídamente, contemplando el gremio, asegurándome que Natsu no se estuviera acercando, preparada para volver a escapar.

-¿Estás segura, Lucy? Sería mejor si alguien te acompañara, esta misi…

La mitad de mi mente escuchaba ligeramente a la mayor de los Strauss, y la otra mitad se encontraba alerta como un detector de Natsu, cuando vi a cierto pelirrosa acercarse en mi dirección con su misión en la mano, era momento de escapar.

-¡Tranquila! Estoy segura que podré con la ayuda de mis espíritus celestiales –antes de Mira pudiera terminar su consejo recuperé la hoja de la misión y le guiñé el ojo con confianza-. ¡Nos vemos, Mira!

Salí corriendo del gremio en lo que pensé sería una salida normal para mí, no dejé de correr hasta llegar a mi departamento y tirarme en la cama, tratando de no llorar. Había decidido seguir adelante, pero sentía que una parte dentro de mí se destrozaba al renunciar por completo a Natsu, ya nada volvería a ser como antes y eso dolía demasiado, como si estuvieran apretando mi corazón con fuerza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por casualidades de la vida estuve escuchando distintos tipos de música y al escuchar "We don't talk anymore" se vino a mi mente esta historia.

Este es el segundo fic que escribo y el primero que escribo en el género de drama, espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Vuelve

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **VUELVE**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Lissana regresó con nosotros de Edolas, obviamente todo este tiempo lo he aprovechado para estar con ella y Happy, y poder compensar todos esos años que me hizo falta. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle, demostrarle lo fuerte que me había vuelto y compartir nuevas aventuras como solíamos hacer de pequeños. Sin embargo, últimamente siento que falta algo importante en mi vida, aunque me siento feliz cerca de ella siento que algo falta a comparación de antes, pero pensar nunca ha sido mi fuerte y solo termino frustrándome más cuando lo intento.

Lissana acaba de ir al tablero de misiones a traer la misión a la que habíamos decidido ir, y gracias a mi buen sentido de la audición puedo escuchar como empieza hablar con alguien. La sola mención del nombre de la persona con la que conversa hace que levante la mirada y la vea platicando con Lucy.

Lucy… o Luce como solía llamarla antes, cuando ella me lo permitía. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que conversé con ella, ¿en qué momento nos alejamos tanto? Sin darme cuenta me levanto, quiero ir a su lado.

-¡Hey, Lissana! –soy incapaz de llamarla y solo atino a gritar el nombre de la persona que está a su lado para atraer su atención.

Ambas alzan la mirada para observarme, Lissana me sonríe y Lucy abre sus ojos sorprendida, camino hacia ellas y no puedo dejar de observar a mi antigua compañera, algo en mi interior siente felicidad al ver que ella tampoco despega su mirada de mí. ¿Esto era lo que me faltaba? Ya falta poco para que las alcance, pero ella aparta su mirada de mí, y se aleja apresuradamente, ¿qué sucedió? Estaba tan concentrado observándola que no escuché lo que hablaba con la peliblanca, al fin llego al tablero de misiones pero solo está Lissana; no puedo evitar suspirar sintiendo una pequeña decepción.

Ya llevaba un tiempo pensándolo, pero empezaba a sentir que Lucy me evitaba, cada vez que trataba de acercarme ella se alejaba, y las pocas veces que había logrado conversar con ella alguien nos interrumpía, o alguno de sus espíritus aparecía llevándosela. Llevábamos casi un mes en esta situación y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si estaba enojada por algo solo tenía que decírmelo y ya.

-¿Natsu? –Lissana me observa sonriente con el papel de la misión en sus manos y yo solo atino a devolverle la sonrisa-. ¿Puedes decirle a Mira-nee que iremos a esta misión? Yo iré por Happy.

-¡Claro! –respondo con todo el entusiasmo que tengo, las misiones mantenían mi mente libre de todos estos pensamientos que habían empezado aparecer; y era un verdadero placer sentirse con la mente libre.

Cojo el papel de sus manos y camino hacia donde debería estar Mirajane, pero Luce ya está con ella.

 _-"¡Bien! ¡Es hora del segundo intento!"_

Me acerco nuevamente hacia donde está Lucy, pero cuando he recorrido la mitad del camino ella gira el rostro y se percata de mi dirección, puedo observar como conversa rápidamente con Mirajane y luego sale corriendo. Si antes creía que Lucy me evitaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello y como si eso no fuera poco sentí como si alguien apretara con fuerza mi corazón, dolía ante la idea de que Lucy no quisiera saber nada más de mí.

-¡AAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, grito con todas mis fuerzas de la frustración, la confusión, y ese dolor en mi pecho que ya no puedo retener más. Escucho a mi alrededor como varios de mis compañeros del gremio me observan confundidos y algunos otros me preguntan qué me sucede, no hay manera de que ellos entiendan, ¿o sí? La verdad es que ni yo tenía idea de cómo explicárselos y ya no quería seguir pensando. Respiro una vez y le enseño la misión a Mira que me observa confundida pero asiente apuntando la misión en su libro.

-Gracias, Mira –tengo la impresión de que mi voz sonó más cansada, pero ya me daba igual, solo quería irme y golpear a unos cuantos bandidos para liberar el estrés.

Tenía la impresión de que Mirajane quiso decirme algo, pero yo ya no me encontraba de humor como para escuchar consejos y sermones, tal vez cuando regresara. Finjo no darme cuenta y me doy la vuelta, Happy y Lissana ya me esperan en la salida del gremio, por un instante en el lugar de Lissana me parece ver a Lucy sonriéndome como hace un tiempo lo hacía antes de irnos a cada misión.

-¿Natsu, estas bien? –una voz muy diferente a la de mi imagen mental rompe mi ensoñación, Lucy ya no nos acompaña a las misiones, en su lugar está mi amiga de la infancia…

-Sí, todo bien, te veo en la estación –y junto a Happy tomo rumbo hacia nuestra casa para recoger mis cosas.

Soy consciente de que Lissana no es la culpable, pero toda esta situación ya estaba sobrepasando mis capacidades mentales; jamás habría pensado que Lucy pudiera enojarse por tanto tiempo.

 **-Flash Back-**

Una semana después de que Lissana regresara le había dicho a Lucy que fuéramos a una misión juntos, acordamos encontrarnos como siempre en la estación pero yo no fui. Ese día lo había pasado junto a Lissana y nos habíamos divertido tanto que había olvidado por completo la misión que tenía con Lucy, fue recién en la noche cuando lo recordé y corrí hacia su departamento para disculparme, completamente seguro de que ella no se iría sin mí; pero ella no estaba y ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera ir alcanzarla.

Al día siguiente, volví a distraerme con Lissana, había llegado una feria ambulante a Magnolia y terminé por entretenerme varios días con eso, cuando al fin llegó el día en que Lucy tenía que regresar de la misión y yo me había prometido esperarla en la estación para recibirla y disculparme, me quedé dormido; el día anterior había sido la despedida de la feria y junto a Lissana fuimos a ver el espectáculo final como resultado cuando llegué al gremio me dijeron que Lucy ya se había ido a su departamento.

Recién había logrado hablar con Lucy dos días después de su regreso y fue la casualidad lo que permitió que me la encontrara antes de ingresar al gremio, no recuerdo muy bien de que empecé hablar pero si recuerdo como ella tenía unas grandes ojeras y los ojos ligeramente hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Luce… disculpa, estaba con Lissana y olvidé por completo la misión y…

-Descuida, Natsu, ella ya me explicó que estuvieron muy "ocupados" –su voz me interrumpió y estaba seguro de haber captado un poco de enojo en su última palabra, pero ella se negaba a mirarme a los ojos-. Tengo que irme, me están esperando.

No pude decir nada mientras observaba como Lucy retomaba su camino y se alejaba. Una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza gritaba que la detuviera, pero no le hice caso, dejé que se marchara sin saber si me había disculpado o quién la estaría esperando.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-**

Suspiré al terminar de recordar la última vez que había podido conversar con Luce sin que alguien nos interrumpiera. Después de ese día varias veces me había escapado en la noche a su departamento con la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas y conversar como antes. Pero, aunque su ventana siempre estaba entreabierta como una invitación, algo me detenía y regresaba a mi casa diciéndome que le hablaría al día siguiente, algo que nunca hice y ya llevábamos un mes alejados.

-Extraño a Lucy –la voz de mi pequeño amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Happy se mostraba cabizbajo y con sus bigotes caídos por la tristeza-. ¿Cuándo volveremos a ir algún trabajo con ella, Natsu?

Guardé silencio sin saber como responderle, ni yo lo sabía, pero una gran idea se cruzó por mi mente, debía dejar de pensar y solo actuar.

-¡Hoy mismo, Happy! Rápido, coge tus cosas y alcancemos a Luce antes de que se vaya, le diremos que nos acompañe –mientras hablaba ya estaba guardando todo lo que podía en mi gran mochila animado ante la idea.

-¡Aye, sir!

Salimos de nuestra casa poco después y empezamos a correr hacia donde vivía Lucy, estaba seguro de que la alcanzaríamos, ella siempre demoraba en estar lista.

Todas mis esperanzas cayeron en picada cuando estuvimos frente a su ventana, esta vez se encontraba completamente cerrada, las luces apagadas y había un reciente rastro de su aroma alejándose de su casa, ¿desde cuándo Lucy se preparaba tan rápido? Happy se acercó a la ventana para comprobar lo que yo ya deducía, ya se había marchado, ¿habría ido sola o alguien la estaría acompañando en esta misión? Nuevamente la interrogante de hace tiempo se clavó en mi pecho, ¿había alguien más al lado de Lucy? ¿Cuidarían de ella de la misma manera que yo lo hacía antes? ¿Luce ya no quería saber nada de mí?

Con menos entusiasmo que antes nos dirigimos hacia la estación donde nos esperaba Lissana con su bolso de viaje.

Ya era demasiado tarde para ir en busca de Lucy, ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba su trabajo, prefería quedarme en Magnolia y esperar su regreso, pero tampoco podía decirle a Lissana que canceláramos nuestro trabajo, se lo había prometido. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía entusiasmado ante de la idea de pelear con algunos bandidos.

Suspiré ligeramente resignado y subí al tren, lo único que podía hacer ahora era tratar de terminar el trabajo rápido para regresar pronto y esperar a Lucy, esta vez no lo olvidaría, solucionaría las cosas de una buena vez. Y si ella quería mandarle una Lucy kick la aceptaría, empezaba a creer que lo faltaba en mi vida era esa alegría que tenía ella, a veces algo violenta y un poco gritona, pero extrañaba todo eso. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no eran como antes, pero tal vez pudiera recuperarla.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como habrán deducido esta vez será desde la perspectiva de Natsu, iré alternando los puntos de vista para hacerlo un poco más interesante, es la primera vez que lo hago pero espero salga bien nwn Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.

 **H.K Greene:** Owwww me alegra muchísimo que te guste, cualquier consejo o idea que tengas házmelo saber :3

 **Mapara:** Espero te agrade esta continuación.


	3. Quisiera que estés aquí

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **QUISIERA QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ**

 **.**

La misión que había escogido apresuradamente en el gremio consistía en ayudar un pequeño pueblo en medio de un bosque, tenían un problema con alguna especie de plaga, pero lo mejor de este trabajo era que se encontraba a dos días de viaje desde Magnolia, lo suficientemente alejado y tranquilo para que al fin pudiera reordenar mis pensamientos y calmar el dolor que llevaba sintiendo en el pecho desde que perdí toda esperanza de solucionar las cosas con Natsu.

Este era mi quinto día en el pueblo y de alguna forma me encontraba mejor; en las noches estaba tan cansada por el trabajo que caía dormida profundamente sin tener sueños o pesadillas, algo que no había podido hacer durante el último mes. Durante el día mantenía mi mente ocupada conversando con las señoras del pueblo, aprendiendo más sobre hierbas medicinales, y en las tardes entrenaba con Capricornio.

Sin embargo, este paraíso ya estaba por llegar a su fin; hoy era el último día que estaría en el pueblo, había tratado por todos los medios de alargar el trabajo pero la plaga ya había sido eliminada, los cultivos habían mejorado y las pequeñas tiendas ya se habían reabastecido con alimentos, no había razón alguna para seguir aquí.

Suspiré resignada mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar donde me había estado hospedando estos días, aunque me sentía más tranquila, tenía miedo de regresar al gremio. Obviamente toda esta paz que había alcanzado era solo algo fugaz, en el momento en que me cruzara con Natsu todo volvería a ser igual de deprimente y desesperante, él seguiría al lado de Lissana olvidándose por completo de mí de la misma manera que cuando olvidó acompañarme al último trabajo que habíamos acordado ir juntos, todo porque estuvo con ella ese día… Moví la cabeza rápidamente deteniendo mis pensamientos, lo que menos quería era volver a recordar todo eso, había perdido a Natsu desde el momento en que Lissana regresó, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, y él estuvo más que dispuesto a sacarme de su vida.

Si, desde que había estado con la mente un poco más tranquila, había logrado reordenar un poco mis sentimientos, aún amaba a Natsu y ese era un punto que sabía tardaría mucho en superar, pero ahora toda esa tristeza y dolor que me invadía cuando pensaba en él se había convertido en enojo. Me sentía enojada contra ese pelirrosa cabeza hueca, ¿cómo pudo hacerme a un lado tan rápido? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme plantada en la última misión? Y ni siquiera fue alcanzarme al día siguiente, no, el jovencito decidió quedarse al lado de su amiguita divirtiéndose y su gran disculpa en resumen fue un "Lucy me olvide de ti por estar con Lissana".

-Agggg, estúpido cabeza hueca de Natsu –arrojé con violencia la última de mis prendas en mi mochila de viaje.

Gracias a todos estos problemas, había desarrollado la maravillosa habilidad de ir haciendo mis cosas y seguir sumergida en mis pensamientos. Pero ya era momento de regresar mi mente a la realidad, ya estaba atardeciendo y debía irme en ese momento o no alcanzaría el último tren que saldría en la ciudad más cercana, a dos horas del pueblo y tenía que ir caminando.

Di una última revisión a la habitación asegurándome que no me olvidaba de nada y salí del hospedaje, me despedí de algunas personas que iba encontrando y terminé por internarme en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo. Afortunadamente no era muy difícil encontrar el camino, las personas habían hecho un pequeño sendero iluminado cada cierto trecho para guiar a los visitantes, mientras lo siguiera no había riesgo de perderme, o al menos eso me había dicho la amable dueña del hospedaje.

Conforme pasaban los minutos la luz iba disminuyendo y el frío aumentaba, la noche me había alcanzado y aunque los pequeños faros se encendieron, su luz no era lo suficientemente potente como para alumbrar más allá de un par de metros, el bosque se veía imponente a mi alrededor.

-¡Ya sé! –invoqué al pequeño Plue y lo cargué en mis brazos-. Owwww ven aquí, Plue.

-Pu pum.

Ahora que Plue estaba conmigo, el bosque ya no parecía tan intimidante pero el frío seguía aumentando y mi atuendo no era el más abrigador. Añoré el fuego y me detuve al instante. Fuego, Natsu, fuego, Natsu, cuando íbamos a nuestros trabajos juntos y yo tenía frío él solía encender alguna flama para calentarme o se acercaba a mí, era como si su cuerpo irradiara calor.

Quise golpear mi cabeza contra algún árbol en ese instante, no podía ser que cualquier cosa me recordara a él, si ya estaba así sola no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando lo viera.

-No sé qué voy hacer…... –susurré abrazando un poco más a mi pequeño espíritu celestial.

-¡HEY, AQUÍ HAY ALGUIEN!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando una voz rompió el silencio del bosque, traté de encontrar el lugar del que había venido la voz pero algo en mi mente me decía que empezara a correr. Respiré profundamente un par de veces tratando de calmarme y empecé a caminar apresuradamente sintiendo mí corazón latir aceleradamente y a Plue aferrándose a mis brazos alerta.

Barría con la mirada a mi alrededor mientras caminaba y todo permanecía tranquilo, por lo que poco a poco empecé a relajarme, hasta que escuché una pequeña explosión y un punto de luz a mi espalda se apagó, era uno de los faroles que se encontraban en el sendero, poco después volvió a escucharse la explosión y otro punto de luz se extinguió.

-¿Qué está pasando? –mi voz no fue más que un susurro casi inaudible, y esta vez empecé a correr.

Pero tuve que detenerme al ver como un faro a unos 10 metros delante mío se apagaba, observé a mis espaldas y vi con horror como ya solo quedaban encendidos unos 5 faros; nuevas explosiones y poco a poco los faros que quedaban se extinguieron, hasta quedar solo uno ubicado a un par de metros de mí. Caminé rápidamente hacia el único faro que quedaba encendido mientras llevaba una de mis manos hacia mis llaves, lista para llamar a mis espíritus.

Traté de observar a través de la oscuridad y los árboles al responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lograba ver nada y tampoco escuchar algún ruido en particular, solo un silencio aplastante y el latido de mi corazón a toda velocidad. Los segundos pasaban hasta que sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar cerca de mi cintura y luego el faro a mi costado explotó dejándome en la oscuridad del bosque.

Observé con desesperación hacia los árboles que impedían la entrada de la luz de la luna, estaba asustada y lo único que mi mente pensaba era en lo mucho que deseaba que Natsu estuviera a mi lado.

Un silbido rompió el silencio y fue seguido por muchos otros en respuesta, dejé que Plue bajara al suelo y me preparé para defenderme, si me guiaba por el sonido de los silbidos podía afirmar que me encontraba rodeada.

-Ábrete, puerta del león ¡Loke!

Un resplandor iluminó momentáneamente el bosque dejándome ver la cantidad de personas que había, y comprobé lo que estaba pensando, era un grupo de 20 a 30 hombres los que me rodeaban.

-¡Lucy! No te alejes de mí –la voz preocupada de Loke hizo que me apegara más a él y sujete mi látigo preparada para pelear.

-¡Es una maga celestial! –en algún lugar frente a mi pude escuchar como la voz sonaba animada ante la idea.

-Nos pagaran bastante por ella –otra voz respondió a mis espaldas.

-¡Pero mira ese cuerpazo!

-¡Hay que divertirnos un poco con ella antes!

Los comentarios resonaban por todos lados, mis manos temblaban un poco conforme iba escuchándolos, eran el peor tipo de personas con los que una chica quisiera encontrarse. Ninguno se movía y eso solo me desesperaba más, Loke se había parado frente a mí en un intento de cubrirme de ellos.

-¡Ninguno tocara a la chica! La mercancía se entregará intacta si queremos ganar bien por ella –al fin, de entre todos ellos un hombre se acercó hasta que pude observarlo bien.

El hombre parecía tener entre los 20 y 25 años, moreno, cabello negro y la ropa sucia, era claro que él era el líder, ya que todos guardaron silencio después de que hablara. Pero aunque sus palabras impedían que esos hombres pervertidos me tocaran, la mirada que me dirigía era mucho peor, en su mirada solo tenía un brillo asesino.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve mucho tiempo a entender lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, repentinamente los hombres se abalanzaron hacia nosotros dando gritos y Loke fue a su encuentro mientras yo me defendía con mi látigo. Por un breve segundo creí que saldríamos ganando, pero toda esperanza desapareció cuando comprendí que todos ellos eran magos y Loke estaba teniendo una batalla igualitaria contra el líder. En algún momento, cerré la puerta de Plue e invoque a Virgo, podía sentir como iba agotándome y aunque tumbáramos a varios hombres no dejaban de venir más, seguramente habían más de su grupo escondidos que no alcancé a ver antes.

No sabría cuánto duro la lucha, cerca de mí había una buena cantidad de hombres inconscientes tirados en el suelo, pero aún habían muchos más en perfectas condiciones que se acercaban y mi energía estaba llegando a su límite. Escuché a lo lejos un grito de Virgo y volteé en su dirección para ver como una gran masa de ramas y tierra comprimida se abalanzaba sobre mí; no tuve tiempo de esquivarlo y me impacto lanzándome varios metros atrás haciéndome caer inconsciente. Lo último que llegué a ver fue a Virgo y Loke corriendo hacia mí preocupados mientras sus puertas se cerraban y desaparecían; luego de eso todo fue oscuridad.

Un dolor agudo en la cabeza poco a poco empezó a sacarme de la inconsciencia hasta que pude abrir los ojos, a mi alrededor ya no había rastro del sendero o de algún lugar que me resultara conocido, solo veía árboles en todas las direcciones. Traté de moverme y caí en la cuenta de que tenía las manos amarradas y estas bloqueaban mi magia, también me di cuenta de que iba sobre un caballo y todo mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido, especialmente la zona donde había sido golpeada, mi cabeza.

-Vaya, ya despertó la maga celestial –la voz provenía de un hombre mayor barbudo que caminaba guiando el caballo en el cuál me habían puesto-. Si ya estás consciente empieza a caminar con las demás.

Sin previo aviso me lanzó fuera del caballo haciéndome caer de espalda y los hombres a mi alrededor se rieron, uno de ellos me obligó a levantarme y me acercó a un grupo de chicas que caminaban más adelante, todas ellas llevaban las mismas esposas que yo y en los pies unas cadenas que impedían que salgamos corriendo. Consciente de que no podría escapar por el momento hice lo que me decían y me puse a caminar junto a ellas, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de escapar, recuperar mis llaves y ayudar a las otras chicas.

.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que fui capturada y hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguna oportunidad de escapar, pero había conseguido reunir información. Las personas que me habían capturado eran un grupo de magos dedicados a la venta de magas, y ahora nos llevaban hacia alguna especie de subasta en un pueblo con una localización que desconocía. Para impedir que escapáramos nos ponían estas esposas que suprimían la magia y nos privaban de comida para que perdiéramos las fuerzas, solo nos dejaban tomar un poco de agua dos veces al día y comer medio pan durante el día, si una se atrevía a protestar la usaban como objetivo para practicar sus hechizos a distancia.

El primer día había tenido la esperanza de que alguien del gremio se percatara de mi prolongada ausencia, pero este último mes me había distanciado de la mayoría y la persona que siempre venía a mi rescate antes ahora seguramente estaría divirtiéndose con Lissana sin darse cuenta de que yo no volvía. Tal vez en algún momento él se preguntaría que había sido de mí, pero también me olvidaría rápidamente.

El segundo día pelee tratando de liberarme, luché con todas mis fuerzas, patee y di cabezazos a los que trataron de calmarme, pero al final solo había conseguido tumbar a 3 hombres antes de que volvieran a inmovilizarme y me usaran como su nuevo objetivo. Hoy ya estaba finalizando el tercer día y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y heridas. Mis ánimos también empezaban a descender y solo pensaba en dar un paso más, seguir caminando mientras me quedaran fuerzas.

Un par de horas después nos detuvimos, ya había anochecido y era el momento de acampar, nos permitieron descansar mientras ellos cenaban y nosotras tomábamos nuestro segundo sorbo de agua en el día.

-¡Hey, rubia! Vamos a jugar.

Uno de los hombres se acercó hacia donde estaba, me observaba con diversión y entendí a la perfección a lo que se refería, nuevamente practicarían su puntería conmigo. Alcé el rostro desafiante y le clavé la mirada, no mostraría temor ante ellos, aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo y refugiarme en algún lugar, anhelaba ver esa cabellera rosada diciéndome "Luce" y sentirme segura y protegida.

-Jajajaja miren, aún quiere desafiarnos la rubiecita –todos los hombres reían a carcajadas, mientras uno de ellos me guiaba hacia un árbol y me amarraba.

Podía sentir las miradas asustadas de las demás chicas, sabía que si pudieran me ayudarían, pero nadie quería desafiar a estos hombres y tomar mi lugar. Las carcajadas continuaron mientras decidían quién sería el primero en disparar, hasta que se decidió el orden y pude ver como uno de ellos se posicionaba frente a mí a varios metros de distancia. Lo vi alzar su mano listo para disparar y yo cerré los ojos instintivamente lista para recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

No me atreví abrir los ojos para averiguar qué había sucedido hasta que escuché como los hombres gritaban como si lucharan contra algo. Abrí los ojos con temor a lo que podría encontrarme y quedé paralizada ante lo que mis ojos veían. Frente a mí, habían varios hombres tirados en el suelo, golpeados e inconscientes, los que aún permanecían de pie disparaban hacia los árboles. Escuchaba maldiciones y hechizos impactando en el cuerpo de mis captores.

-¡Rugido del dragón blanco!

Una fuerte luz similar a un láser salió disparada de entre los árboles e impacto contra los hombres derribando a la mayoría, los pocos que quedaron de pie eran tumbados por algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir y se movía entre las sombras. Uno de los pocos hombres que aún podían estar de pie, al parecer desesperado me observó con odio y alzando una mano hizo levitar una gran piedra apuntándome.

-¡Si continúan atacando mataré a esta chica! –podía sentir en su voz la desesperación y la ira, estaba segura que cumpliría su amenaza y yo no podía apartar la mirada de la piedra que flotaba.

La figura de un joven pelinegro apareció de entre los árboles, y corrió en dirección hacia mí atacante, pero antes de que lo alcance el hombre disparó y la gran roca se dirigía hacia mí a gran velocidad. Quise gritar pero mi voz no salía y poco antes de que la roca me alcance la figura de otro joven apareció frente a mí destruyéndola pero algunos pedazos de esta continuaron su dirección impactando en mi cuerpo, eran como pequeñas balas impactando en mi cuerpo y recuperé la voz.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –el último pedazo impactó en mi cabeza con tal fuerza que estaba segura volvería a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento.

Mi vista empezaba a nublarse, vi como el joven que había destruido la roca se dirigía hacia mí preocupado, y al tratar de ver su rostro me pareció tan familiar que no pude evitar decir su nombre en un susurro.

-Natsu… -una pequeña lágrima de felicidad recorrió mi mejilla, sentía una calidez y nostalgia tan grande que no podía controlarme.

Cortó las sogas que me amarraban y mi cuerpo cayó hacia delante incapaz de sostenerse, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo sus brazos me sujetaron apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Luchaba con mi inconsciencia tratando de volver a ver su rostro, había tanto que quería decirle.

-¡Hey! ¡Oye, reacciona! –Natsu empezó a moverme mientras gritaba y yo reaccioné un poco; pero no por el movimiento, sino porque esa voz no era la suya, era una voz desconocida.

Alcé el rostro con lo poco de fuerzas que me quedaban y en el lugar donde antes había estado segura se encontraba Natsu, había un joven rubio con las puntas de su cabello paradas, tenía una mirada penetrante y una marca en uno de sus hombros. Caí en la decepción y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, todo había sido una ilusión mía, Natsu nunca llegó a salvarme, en lugar de él me había salvado el joven rubio, y era ese desconocido el que me miraba con preocupación y ahora me cargaba al estilo princesa sin dejar de hablar con alguien más.

Lo poco que me quedaban de energías fueron desapareciendo y el dolor en mi cabeza aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la inconsciencia dejé que me envolviera y caí desmayada, lo último que pude percibir era que empezábamos a caminar y yo iba en los brazos del rubio.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y se suponía que debía subirlo ayer, pero no logré terminarlo a tiempo, así que lo subo hoy nwn disculpen por haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero espero les guste este nuevo giro en la historia.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


	4. Sentimientos y promesas

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS Y PROMESAS**

.

Por alguna razón cuando uno quiere terminar algo rápido aparecen muchos impedimentos. Habían pasado ya 10 días desde que salí del gremio junto a Happy y Lissana a realizar un trabajo, y aunque lo habíamos terminado rápidamente Lissana había impedido que regresáramos al gremio. Aprovechando que estábamos en una ciudad un poco alejada, ella había tomado varios anuncios de trabajos para que fuéramos realizando mientras regresábamos a Magnolia. No sabía bien si era por la impaciencia de regresar y hablar con Lucy o el hecho de que Lissana decidiera todo por su cuenta pero mi humor iba empeorando conforme pasaban los días. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza.

-¿Natsu? –el rostro de Lissana apareció repentinamente ante mí, obligándome a detenerme.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Te estaba explicando en qué consistía este trabajo y dejaste de escucharme –pude detectar un poco de reproche en su voz.

-Solo quiero regresar rápido a casa –traté de no sonar tan mal humorado como me sentía, pero esta ya era la no sé cuanta vez que le repetía lo mismo y ella parecía olvidarlo continuamente. Al ver como una expresión triste cruzaba por su rostro, suspiré resignado-. Bien, ¿en qué consiste este nuevo trabajo?

Inmediatamente Lissana recobró su sonrisa y empezó a dar una detallada explicación de lo teníamos que hacer y yo desconecté mi cerebro de la conversación tan pronto como tuve una vaga idea de lo que trataba, últimamente habían muchas cosas en las que no podía dejar de pensar. Extrañaba a Lucy más que nunca, y en cierta forma me dolía que ella hubiera empezado a ir misiones sin mí, pero tampoco podía culparla, yo había estado ocupado todo este tiempo con Lissana tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habíamos permanecido separados.

Y ahí venía otro punto que estaba partiéndome la cabeza, al reencontrarnos todo había sido muy divertido, había sido como regresar al tiempo en el cual Lissana y yo siempre parábamos juntos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que había "algo" que había desaparecido. Antes, estar con Lissana era algo "especial", sin embargo ahora se sentía como si fuera algo normal, como si saliera de misión con cualquier otro compañero del gremio y en algunas ocasiones como ahora, se sentía como algo forzado. Estaba poniendo todo de mi parte para que se recuperara esa magia que sentía cuando estaba con ella, pero nada surgía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? ¿En qué estaba fallando?

No me atrevía a preguntárselo porque ni siquiera yo lo entendía bien, en lugar de eso me había apegado más a ella buscando que volviera aparecer ese "algo" pero no lo lograba, y mientras más lo intentaba, más quería estar con Luce. Las misiones con ella siempre eran divertidas, molestarla, ir a su departamento, invitarla algún trabajo, recibir sus reprimendas, leer lo que escribía a escondidas, extrañaba todo eso desde hace un tiempo, pero tampoco sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. Estaba seguro que mi cerebro se estaba derritiendo en este momento por tanto pensar, Lucy siempre se encargaba de ese trabajo, ella siempre pensaba por los dos y buscaba lo mejor para ambos, mientras que yo era la fuerza y nos protegía.

En medio de todo este dilema interior que me encontraba sufriendo, escuché una voz familiar a la distancia obligándome a detenerme y observar donde nos encontrábamos. Estaba en lo alto de una montaña, cerca de la entrada a una cueva, si mi memoria no fallaba, el nuevo trabajo consistía en buscar un mineral especial en el interior de la montaña.

-¿Natsu? –Lissana me observó sorprendida.

-Acabo de escuchar la voz… -me detuve al volver a escuchar la voz, no podía estar equivocado, esta vez sonaba más fuerte y clara.

-Yo no escucho nada –dijo Lissana mientras seguía con la mirada el camino que habíamos recorrido, pero tampoco insistió en que continuáramos, conocía bien que mis sentidos eran mejores que los suyos.

Después de varios minutos pudimos observar al dueño de la voz que me estaba llamando, ya cerca de nosotros se acercaban Gajeel y Levy apresuradamente. Estaba seguro de que había sido Gajeel el que me había estado diciendo que me detenga, aprovechando que los dragon Slayer pueden tener mejores sentidos que los demás y eso incluía nuestras voces. Pero no alcanzaba a entender las expresiones que traían en sus rostros, sobretodo en Levy, parecía preocupada, aliviada, enojada, cansada, todo un combinado que estaba seguro Lucy entendería mejor.

-Salamander, qué bueno que alcanzaste a escucharme –dijo Gajeel tan pronto nos alcanzaron y dejaba que Levy tomara un respiro.

-Hola chicos –dijo Lissana animada como siempre, parecía no darse cuenta de las expresiones de los otros dos-. ¿También tienen algún trabajo por aquí?

Me sorprendió ver como Levy alzaba la mirada y la observaba enojada, pero luego esa misma mirada se posó en mí, acompañada de preocupación y algo de desesperación.

-Natsu… Lu chan… ¡Lu chan ha desaparecido! –Parecía que aún le costaba respirar, pero su voz parecía a punto de romperse y mi mente se había quedado en blanco-. Debíamos encontrarnos en la hace dos días en una ciudad cerca del pueblo donde estaba realizando su último trabajo, pero ella… nunca llegó… -sin poder decir más, empezó a llorar y yo trataba de analizar sus palabras, pero aún mi cerebro no lograba encajar las ideas.

Gajeel sujetó por los hombros a Levy tratando de calmarla, Lissana y Happy observaban todo en silencio y yo solo clavaba mi mirada en los recién llegados esperando una mejor explicación, sentía como si un agujero se hubiera instalado a la altura de mi pecho y cada segundo de silencio que pasaba lo hacía más grande.

-Salamander –Gajeel decidió continuar al ver que Levy no lograba controlarse-. Se suponía debíamos encontrarnos con ella en la madrugada, pero no apareció, la esperamos hasta el mediodía pero al ver que no aparecía fuimos a buscarla, llegamos en la noche al pueblo donde ella estuvo trabajando y nos dijeron que Lucy había abandonado el pueblo la noche anterior, seguimos el camino que nos dijeron la coneja había tomado y… -hizo una breve pausa al ver como el cuerpo de Levy temblaba bajo sus manos-. Los faros que iluminaban el sendero estaban destruidos y a mitad del camino varios árboles se encontraban rotos, quemados, hubo una gran pelea en ese lugar –el agujero en mi pecho parecía que pronto me consumiría, mientras mi mente trataba de negar lo que ocurría-. En medio de todo el desastre encontramos esto…

Gajeel sacó de entre sus ropas el mango del látigo que Virgo le había regalado a Lucy tiempo atrás, me lo entregó y yo lo sujeté sintiendo como todo el calor de mi interior me abandonaba, el mango del látigo estaba cubierto de arañazos y había un poco de sangre, solo necesite respirar una vez para darme cuenta que esa sangre le pertenecía a ella… mi mente empezó a imaginar todo lo que debía haber sucedido según el relato de Gajeel, seguramente alguien la había atacado, y ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas, podía imaginarla en medio del bosque con sus espíritus celestiales y sujetando su látigo con fuerza dispuesta a defenderse… sola…

Al mismo tiempo mi mente pensó en algo mucho menos agradable que estuvo a punto de derrumbarme: Un futuro sin Lucy, regresar al gremio sin volver a ver su sonrisa o verla conversando con Mirajane, sin escuchar sus gritos cuando hacia sus escándalos porque no le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler o cuando se sonrojaba cuando alguien quería leer lo que escribía. Recordé cada momento en que ella me había sonreído, me había acompañado, jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que en algún momento ya no volvería a verla. Incluso ahora que andábamos distanciados, siempre había tenido la seguridad de que sólo debía llegar al gremio para poder observarla y que solucionaríamos nuestra distancia.

Pero ahora nada de eso sería posible, un perfecto desconocido me la había arrebatado y yo no había estado a su lado para protegerla.

Mi mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del objeto y una lágrima resbaló por una de mis mejillas, el fuego que segundos antes se extinguió reapareció con fuerza, encontraría a Luce, mataría a la persona que se había atrevido a tocarla y buscaría el perdón de ella por haberle fallado, aún si me tomara toda la vida. No podría soportar un futuro sin ella.

-¿El Maestro ya sabe de esto? –escuché como Lissana rompía el silencio.

-Si –dijo Gajeel-. Les avisamos esa misma noche, han organizado equipos de búsqueda entre todos los miembros para buscarla, Mira, Laxus y Gildartz que al parecer acababa de regresar de un trabajo también salieron en su búsqueda.

-Entiendo –respondió Lissana y luego se paró frente a mi sujetando mi rostro-. Natsu, Lucy estará bien, incluso Mira nee y Gildarts han ido a buscarla estoy segura que la encontrarán, terminemos este trabajo y regresemos al gremio para esperarla…

Antes de que Lissana terminara de hablar me alejé de ella sintiéndome perplejo y enojado.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en el trabajo ahora? ¡Lucy está desaparecida! ¡Hay que ir a buscarla ahora mismo! –sin poder evitarlo me encontraba gritando, jamás hubiera pensado que Lissana tomaría esa actitud y debía admitir que en cierta forma me dolía.

-Pero, Natsu, ¡prometiste que me ayudarías con estos trabajos! ¡Prometiste quedarte conmigo hasta que regresáramos! –los ojos de Lissana se fueron llenando de lágrimas conforme hablaba y de repente sentí como una pieza encajaba en mi cerebro.

-Lissana… -dije un poco más tranquilo ahora que creía entender un poco lo que estaba sucediendo-. Pérdoname, Lissana, pero no creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa –los ojos de Lissana se abrieron con sorpresa y tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían en mayor cantidad-. Lucy me necesita… le prometí que estaría con ella y la protegería.

Poco a poco Lissana fue retrocediendo mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

-Lo lamento –continué-. Realmente intenté que todo fuera como antes, pero… hay algo que ya no existe, perdóname Lissana, pero es mejor detenernos antes de que te siga lastimando más y…

-Lo sabía… -me interrumpió Lissana con su voz rota-. Yo ya lo sabía, pero quise creer que con algo de tiempo volverías a verme como antes… pero, ahora… no te tomó ni un segundo decidir que tu lugar es con ella… ¡No es justo, Natsu! ¡Tu lugar es conmigo! Yo te conozco mejor que nadie… yo…

-Yo también te quería… -ver a Lissana reaccionando de esa manera, me permitía entender cada vez mejor todo, y por supuesto, aunque todos pensaran que yo era un idiota, entendía lo que significaba enamorarse-. Cuando pensé que habías muerto lloré, sufrí y te extrañe cada día… no formé un equipo con nadie porque no quería que nadie más ocupara tu lugar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque un día entendí que tú hubieras querido que yo sea feliz… Lucy llegó y jamás trató de ocupar tu lugar, pero tampoco quiso dejarme solo, poco a poco ella fue creando su propio lugar, siempre estuvo conmigo, confiaba en mí…

-Pero eso fue porque yo no estaba… si yo hubiera estado…

-Creo que nada habría cambiado –suspiré y me acerqué a Lissana, ahora que tenía todo claro era momento de dejar de tratar de aferrarse al pasado-. Estuve muy feliz cuando volví a verte, quise que recuperáramos todo pero ya no es posible, ahora solo puedo verte como una gran amiga. Siempre fuiste la persona que más se apegaba a mí y yo me acostumbré a tenerte a mí alrededor, tú mereces a alguien que corra para estar contigo, no alguien a quien tu tengas que perseguir –sequé las lágrimas de Lissana, al fin habían empezado a detenerse, y ahora solo me miraba sorprendida-. Debo irme, espero podamos ser amigos después, cuando regrese con Luce.

-Eres un idiota –abrí los ojos sorprendido ante el nuevo insulto de Lissana, pero ella ahora parecía más tranquila-. Creo que por esta vez tienes razón… Encontraré a alguien que corra por mí de la misma manera que tú corres cuando Lucy te necesita… Ve, Natsu, estoy segura que ella te está esperando…

Asentí un poco más tranquilo al ver que Lissana había logrado comprender, pero ahora que ese asunto ya estaba arreglado la urgencia de ir por Lucy había regresado con mayor fuerza, es sorprendente lo clara que se siente la mente cuando tus sentimientos y emociones se ordenan. Gajeel y Levy me dieron las instrucciones para llegar al bosque donde habían encontrado el látigo de Lucy y partí de inmediato junto a Happy que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio para mí sorpresa.

Bajamos corriendo la montaña y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a la estación de la ciudad más cercana, según Levy había un tren que partiría pronto hacia la ciudad cercana al bosque, ese tren llegaría rápidamente porque no haría ninguna parada durante el trayecto. En otra situación me habría rehusado completamente a subirme a esa tortura, pero en este momento lo único que me importaba era llegar lo más pronto al bosque para poder empezar mi búsqueda. El pueblo donde había trabajado Luce quedaba condenadamente lejos, y en cualquier tren normal, llegaría en dos días, pero en el que Levy había mencionado llegaría en un día.

Llegamos a la estación justo cuando el vigilante estaba empezando a llamar a los pasajeros, subimos al tren rápidamente y una vez que estuvimos sentados empecé a desesperarme, el tren no partía, aunque solo llevábamos ahí un par de minutos. Happy por su parte seguía en silencio luciendo algo preocupado.

-Happy –el pequeño salió de sus pensamientos y me observó, parecía a punto de llorar y entendí la razón-. Lo siento, Happy, sé que querías a Lissana como a tu mamá…

Pero Happy empezó a negar con la cabeza, ahora con las lágrimas derramándose y yo solo lo miré confundido, si esa no era la razón, entonces ¿qué sucedía? ¿Tenía hambre?

-Estoy preocupado que Lucy no quiera perdonarnos…

Entendí a lo que se refería y sentí como si me cayera un baldazo de agua fría, ciertamente el último mes nos habíamos comportado bastante mal con ella, y estaba seguro de que Lucy se encontraría molesta, aún si la rescatáramos de las fauces de un dragón eso no significaba que nos perdonaría. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber el temperamento que tenía y como era cuando se enojaba, pero no por eso cambiaría mi decisión.

-Estoy seguro que nos perdonará cuando nos vea –dije poco convencido y Happy se percató, él también la conocía bien, por lo que no pude evitar suspirar al ver que mi mentira no duró ni 2 segundos-. Aún sino quiere disculparnos, seguiremos junto a ella hasta demostrarle lo importante que es para nosotros, ¿verdad? –esta vez sonreí, ya que sentía que mis palabras no solo animaban a Happy, sino también me trataba de animar.

-¡Aye! –esta vez, mi pequeño compañero respondió más animado y empezó a crear diversos planes para que Luce nos perdonara. Pero había algo que me intrigaba.

-¿Happy? ¿No estás triste por lo de Lissana? –dije interrumpiendo su creación de planes.

-Un poco –respondió al pensativo, pero luego sonrió-. Pero sé que eres más feliz cuando estás cerca de Lucy, y todo es más divertido con ella, y… y… -esta vez Happy bajó la mirada algo apenado y yo solo lo observé curioso.

-¿Y…?

Happy pareció debatirse un poco pero al final tomó valor.

-¡Y Lucy ya es como mi mamá! Ella siempre me carga, me consuela y da consejos para acercarme a Charle, nos molestamos y hacemos bromas pero siempre, siempre está protegiéndome y me escucha. Así es como son las mamás ¿verdad, Natsu?

-Si –dije sonriendo, las palabras de Happy me habían dado más confianza-. Así son las mamás.

No pudimos seguir conversando porque el tren empezó a moverse y yo caí presa de los mareos y las náuseas, ¿quién había creado estos artículos del mal? Odiaba los transportes, cada bamboleo era una tortura, y pensar que debía resistir un día entero solo hacía que me sintiera más enfermo; así que traté de dormir.

Supe que llegamos a nuestro destino cuando mi estómago empezó a sentirse más tranquilo y los mareos fueron descendiendo, el tren se detuvo y yo bajé corriendo seguido de Happy para arrodillarme en tierra firme y dejar que se pasaran los últimos malestares que me quedaban, si hubiera podido habría besado el suelo, jamás volvería a subirme a un transporte.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que me sentí completamente recuperado y pude ponerme en pie, habíamos llegado al anochecer, la estación se encontraba en una ciudad algo pequeña, y desde donde estaba podía verse el bosque donde Lucy había desaparecido.

-¡Vamos, Happy! –dije empezando a correr en esa dirección.

-¡Aye, sir!

No quería perder más tiempo por lo que nos dirigíamos inmediatamente hacia el bosque, para cuando llegamos ya había anochecido por completo y el bosque parecía mucho más grande que hace una hora. No quise imaginar a Lucy caminando por un lugar así sola, pero la verdad es que ella lo había hecho, y había tenido que pasarlo sola porque yo le había fallado.

-Si hubiera estado a su lado…. –no pude evitar criticarme molesto, la realidad me golpeaba a cada paso que daba dentro de ese mar de árboles y escasa iluminación.

En un lugar así podía encontrarse todo tipo de personas, ladrones, asesinos, traficantes, magos de gremios oscuros, mi sangre hervía de solo imaginar alguno de esos sujetos cerca de Luce. Me guie de mi buen sentido del olfato para encontrar el lugar que Gajeel había mencionado sin necesidad de ir al pueblo, ya no tenía sentido ir, Levy ya había reunido toda la información posible de ese lugar.

Camine en silencio junto a Happy que se había subido a mi hombro, algo asustado por el lugar y no podía culparlo. Por fin, después de caminar por lo que pareció una eternidad encontré el lugar donde el olor de Lucy aún podía percibirse levemente. Había tenido miedo de que el viento y los aromas del bosque ocultaran el de Lucy, pero aún se mantenía ahí a pesar de los días.

El lugar era peor de lo que había imaginado, se había formado como una especie de claro en medio del bosque ya que muchos árboles se encontraban derrumbados, otros quemados o con ramas partidas, las flores habían sido pisoteadas y había grandes manchas de sangre por diversos lugares. En medio de todo ese caos, podía percibir el aroma de Lucy y sus espíritus celestiales junto a sus aromas había una gran cantidad de aromas desconocidos, pero que estaba seguro no pertenecían a alguien con quien Lucy simpatizaría.

-¡Maldición! –exclamé sin poder contenerme dando un puñetazo hacia el árbol que se encontraba a mi lado, este crujió bajo mi fuerza y cayó en un gran estruendo.

-¿Natsu, que pasó aquí? –preguntó Happy alarmado dando vueltas en el lugar.

-Luce estuvo aquí. Luchó contra varias personas, se defendió lo mejor que pudo –le expliqué sin querer darle más detalles, y olfatee el lugar tratando de encontrar algún rastro.

Era muy difícil, habían demasiados aromas mezclados y entendí porque Gajeel no había logrado seguir el rastro, sino se estaba muy familiarizado con el aroma de Lucy sería imposible encontrarlo y más aún después de 4 días, ya casi la mayoría del aroma se había extinguido.

Necesité de toda mi concentración y olfatear el lugar reiteradas veces hasta que conseguí distinguir su aroma, parecía alejarse del claro hacia las profundidades del bosque junto con otros aromas. Habían capturado a Lucy.

-Vamos, Happy, por aquí –indiqué con señas para empezar a seguir el rastro, este era débil y con cada hora que pasaba este iría desapareciendo más, estábamos en desventaja contra el tiempo.

Happy y yo corrimos por el bosque siguiendo el aroma del grupo que se había llevado a Luce, cada cierto tiempo me detenía para comprobar que el aroma de Lucy siguiera mezclado con el grupo y luego continuábamos. Cuando Happy se cansaba lo llevaba en mis hombros, y cuando mis piernas ya no tenían tanta fuerza, me detenía y Happy volaba por el bosque buscando señales de algún grupo o rastros de fogatas. Mantuvimos ese ritmo por un 1 día y medio hasta que encontramos lo que parecían pruebas de una batalla, inspeccioné el lugar y encontré un árbol en particular donde el aroma de Luce se percibía con mayor intensidad, parecía que había estado ahí hace un par de días, me acerqué a inspeccionar el árbol y observé con horror como habían tiradas unas sogas que también desprendían el aroma de ella. ¡Se había atrevido amarrarla!

Sin poder contener la ira incineré esas sogas y golpee el suelo en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-¡Natsu, aquí hay huellas! –la voz de Happy me hizo reaccionar y corri en su dirección.

Algo apartado de toda la batalla, había un pequeño grupo de huellas que se alejaban en dirección al norte, sino me equivocaba en esa dirección había una ciudad. Nuevamente volví a olfatear y afortunadamente encontré el aroma de Lucy, pero se encontraba mezclado con el aroma de alguien más. Un aroma nuevo, muy diferente al de los hombres que seguramente la habían capturado, y que por alguna razón también parecía ligeramente familiar.

En otra revisión al rastro también pude percatarme de que el nuevo grupo parecía que ya no iba acompañado del aroma desagradable que desprendían los secuestradores, esto me dio un poco de esperanza, al parecer habían logrado escapar o alguien les había ayudado, empecé a seguir el nuevo rastro.

Llegamos a la ciudad cerca del atardecer y las personas nos observaban sorprendidos, tenía mi ropa hecha un desastre y el rostro algo pálido por no haber comido bien los últimos días, Happy se encontraba en una situación muy parecida, pero solo tenía en mi mente encontrar a Lucy. Una mujer mayor se nos acercó alarmada inspeccionando nuestro aspecto.

-¡Oh! ¿Se encuentran bien? Claro que no, miren como están, vengan, vengan, necesitan comer y descansar –la mujer no dejaba de hablar mientras sujetaba mi mano y trataba de guiarme hacia una especie de posada, pero mi mente solo gritaba un nombre.

-Lucy… -dije en un susurro que la señora alcanzó a escuchar-. Lucy…. ¿ha visto una chica rubia, bonita, de ojos cafés…?

Me detuve al sentirme mareado, el hambre empezaba a pasarme factura, pero la mujer se detuvo observándome.

-Ayer al medio día llegó un par de jóvenes con un grupo de señoritas que habían rescatado –dijo la mujer pensativa y reaccioné de mi letargo.

-¿Dónde están? Por favor, dígame donde están –sujeté a la mujer por los hombros sorprendiéndola, estaba tan cerca, tenía que ver a Lucy.

-Eh… creo que están en el hospital, por ahí –la mujer me indicó con un dedo un edificio de gran tamaño que destacaba fácilmente.

-¡Gracias! –salí corriendo hacia el hospital, con las energías recuperadas ante la posibilidad de que encontrara a Lucy muy pronto.

Las personas se hacían a un lado conforme corría por las calles, y en un par de minutos me encontraba entrando al lugar atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Disculpe, señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –una de las enfermeras se acercó rápidamente hacia mi, mientras los pacientes me observaban intrigados.

-Me dijeron que ayer trajeron a un grupo de chicas a este hospital, mi compañera, creo que mi amiga está con ella –le expliqué rápidamente tratando de controlar mi impulso de buscarla puerta por puerta.

La mujer pareció entender a lo que me refería, me pidió que la acompañara hacia una sala donde una especie de doctor me esperaba sentado, revisando algunos papeles. Al verme ingresar los dejó de lado y me observó ¿aliviado?

-Mucho gusto –empezó el hombre apenas me vio-. Es un alivio ver que al fin llega algún conocido de alguna de las señoritas. Lo han pasado muy mal, en manos de esos hombres que las secuestraron.

-¿Sabe algo de ellos? –no pude evitar interrumpirlo, aún tenía en mi mente las ganas de querer matar a todos esos infelices.

-Son unos traficantes de magas, secuestran mujeres que sepan usar magia y las venden a gremios oscuros u otros reinos; afortunadamente estas señoritas fueron rescatadas a tiempo y ya la fuerza militar del reino se dirige a detener a los secuestradores, al parecer han descubierto su base o algo similar, es un…

-Disculpe, mi compañera fue capturada por ellos –nuevamente interrumpí, si la fuerza militar se iba a encargar ya nada podía hacer, ahora solo quería ver a Lucy-. Es rubia, ojos color café, bonita, tiene un cuerpo muy ehmm bien proporcionado, se llama Lucy Heartfilia, ¿dónde se encuentra?

Conforme hablaba vi que el doctor me miraba sorprendido y examinaba sus papeles para luego suspirar y quedarse en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté ansioso.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Lucy? –preguntó Happy asustado.

-No, no –trató de tranquilizarnos el médico-. Ciertamente en el grupo vino una señorita como la que usted descubre, pero ella fue la única que no se quedó en el hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Tratamos todas sus heridas físicas, al parecer fue a la que más maltrataron, pero sus lesiones iban más allá, ella tenía deficiencia de poder mágico. Como ya no podíamos hacer más por ella, los jóvenes que trajeron a las señoritas se la llevaron con ellos. Salieron del pueblo hoy en la madrugada.

-¿Cómo es posible…? –no pude terminar de hablar ya que la falta de comida y descanso empezaron a pagarme factura, estuve a punto de caerme, pero me sujeté rápidamente de una silla tratando de sostenerme-. ¿Por qué la dejaron irse?

-Los jóvenes que la acompañaban son miembros de Sabertooth, dijeron que en su gremio tenían a alguien que podría ayudarla, así que después de que descansaron esa noche partieron al día siguiente hacia su gremio.

Una ola de alivio invadió mi cuerpo, como un fuego cálido y terminé por caer, las últimas de mis fuerzas se habían ido. Tal vez no estaba junto a Lucy, pero al menos sabía que ella se encontraba en camino a un lugar seguro, quería ir con ella, quería alcanzarla… pero mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado. Escuchaba a la distancia al hombre gritar algunas indicaciones, y a Happy explicarle que no habíamos comido ni descansado los últimos días, lo último que llegué a pensar fue en Lucy escribiendo en su departamento mientras yo la observaba recostado en su cama, era una escena tan cálida; luego todo se volvió oscuro y caí inconsciente.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí les traigo la actualización :3 estuve partiéndome la cabeza en como hacer que Natsu encontrara la iluminación divina para aclarar su mente, teniendo en cuenta que su personalidad es algo distraída en esos temas, espero les guste la manera en la que desarrolle este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Natsu.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **Mapara:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste esta continuación. Natsu es uno de mis personajes preferidos, y curiosamente yo también me sentí molesta con él cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo, pero creo que se cumplió el objetivo de que sintiéramos un poco como Lucy ve las cosas.

 **Deicy:** Si, trataré de actualizar más seguido, es solo que a veces me bloqueo un poco uwu.

 **Hello:** Aquí la continuación :3 el siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Lucy y veremos si mejoran o no las cosas para ella, espero que este te guste, y ahora entendamos un poco más a Natsu y el porqué de su actitud.


	5. Confusión de mente y corazón

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **CONFUSIÓN DE MENTE Y CORAZÓN**

.

Aún algo confundida y con un constante dolor en todo el cuerpo traté de mantenerme despierta en esta ocasión. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero había despertado varias veces durante el camino, sin embargo solo había logrado mantenerme consciente por unos breves instantes y luego volver a dormirme.

En esos breves instantes de lucidez que había tenido, me había ido percatando de algunas cosas. La primera vez que desperté, aún nos encontrábamos en el bosque, y yo iba en los brazos de un joven rubio; el mismo que me había rescatado, a su lado caminaban el grupo de chicas que había sido capturadas conmigo y un joven pelinegro con actitud misteriosa.

La segunda vez que logré despertar me encontraba recostada en una cómoda cama y una mujer me atendía con una actitud muy amable, en lo poco que logré mantenerme despierta me explicó que me encontraba en un hospital, luego de eso volví a dormirme. Y esta era la tercera vez que despertaba y me sentía con un poco más de fuerzas, pero aún mis ojos trataban de cerrarse. En esta ocasión me di cuenta de que iba en la espalda de alguien y ya no se encontraban las otras chicas.

-¿Despertaste? –pude escuchar como la voz retumbaba a través de la espalda de la persona que me cargaba. Mi mente la reconoció lentamente como la misma voz que había escuchado cuando me habían rescatado.

-Sí, un poco –respondí escuchando mi voz algo adormilada y confundida, reflejando muy bien el estado mental en el que me encontraba.

Alcé un poco la cabeza y evalué el lugar donde estábamos, íbamos por un sendero y a cada lado podían verse grandes praderas con algún que otro animal pastando. El lugar aunque era hermoso me resultaba poco familiar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté ya un poco más despierta.

-Estamos cerca de la frontera del reino –respondió el pelinegro que hasta el momento había permanecido indiferente-. Estamos regresando a nuestro gremio para que puedan atenderte.

Su voz me pareció algo seria, y en una primera impresión pensé que mi presencia le resultaba una molestia, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarles, pero su actitud me hacía sentir ligeramente intimidada por lo que guarde silencio.

-Seguramente debes haber escuchado de nosotros, somos los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth –rompió el silencio el joven rubio que me cargaba. Negué con la cabeza aun tratando de reordenar mis ideas en mi adormecida mente, no me atrevía a decirles que tampoco había escuchado mucho sobre su gremio, cuando el rubio se detuvo repentinamente-. ¿En serio no sabes quienes somos, rubia?

La última palabra me hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente molesta, empezaba a creer que ese joven tenía una personalidad algo arrogante y poco agradable.

-No, y mi nombre es Lucy, no rubia, además tú también eres rubio –le respondí ligeramente molesta, y lo único que obtuve en respuesta fue que él empezara a reírse y volviera a caminar-. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Por un instante creí que nadie me respondería, pero fue el joven pelinegro que caminaba a nuestro lado quien respondió después de unos minutos.

-Soy Rogue Cheney y él es Sting Eucliffe. Y ellos son Frosch y Lector –añadió señalando hacia abajo, siguiendo con la mirada observé sorprendida como dos pequeños gatos caminaban a nuestro lado y me dirigían una sonrisa como presentación.

Mi mente notó la gran similitud que tenían ellos con Happy, y mi pecho sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarlo.

-Son dragon slayers… -susurré tratando de contener las lágrimas, el destino podía ser muy cruel a veces, siempre me hacía recordar a Natsu, siempre encontraba la manera de que mis pensamientos se dirigieran hacia ese pelirrosa.

-Si –afirmó Sting y yo me encogí en su espalda tratando de evitar que el dolor en mi pecho creciera más-. ¿Tienes frío? –añadió algo precupado interpretando erróneamente mi actitud-. El doctor dijo que necesitarías reposo y tardarías en recuperarte, ¿qué rayos te hicieron eso sujetos para que terminaras así? ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? –pregunté ignorando sus preguntas, no me sentía capaz de hablar sobre eso en ese momento y afortunadamente pareció entenderlo ya que soltó una maldición y dejó que Rogue me respondiera.

-Casi 3 días desde que te rescatamos, tardamos un día y medio en llegar a la ciudad donde te atendieron, y ayer en la madrugada abandonamos el lugar para llevarte a nuestro gremio.

Mi mente empezó a sacar cuentas lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que llevaba ya casi dos semanas fuera del gremio, ¿se habrían percatado de mi ausencia? Lo más seguro es que si, Levy sería la primera en notarlo ya que habíamos quedado en reunirnos y obviamente yo no había llegado. ¿Me estarían buscando? No dudaba de mis amigos, estaba segura de que sí, pero ahora mismo no tenía forma de comunicarme con ellos, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embargó, nuevamente volvía a causarle problemas a Fairy Tail.

-Desde nuestro gremio podrás comunicarte con el tuyo –dijo Sting como si pudiera leer la dirección de mis pensamientos-. Una de la chicas dijo que eras una maga celestial, así que..

-Mis llaves… Necesito encontrar mis llaves –le interrumpí ahora desesperada, al recordar como uno de los hombres que me había secuestrado se las había guardado, empecé a moverme tratando de bajarme de la espalda del rubio y regresar.

-¡Hey, tranquila! Te vas a caer.

Sting me ayudó a bajarme antes de que por mis intentos los dos termináramos cayéndonos, pero en el momento en mis pies tocaron el suelo y deje de sostenerme de él sentí como si mis piernas no tuvieran suficiente fuerza y mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas. Había estado a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo, pero Sting me sujetó por la cintura con unos de sus brazos y con la otra señalaba hacia Rogue.

-Hemos recuperado tus llaves, cuando las chicas nos explicaron todo Frosch y Lector buscaron entre las cosas de esos hombres hasta encontrarlas. Rogue las tiene por ahora y te las devolverá cuando estés mejor –a juzgar por su voz, parecía algo molesto con mi reciente actitud, pero también trataba de ser paciente.

Yo solo pude suspirar aliviada y dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara, guiada por Sting me senté al lado del sendero apoyando mi espalda contra una roca, y recién tomar en cuenta que llevaba unas ropas muy diferentes a las habituales, tenía una especie de camiseta negra sin mangas, unos pantalones anchos color blanco, y unas sandalias negras, me sentía como la versión femenina de Sting. Mientras examinaba mi atuendo los dos jóvenes se apartaron un poco y conversaban hasta que el rubio repentinamente se alejó corriendo junto a Lector.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunté intrigada y algo culpable por mi reciente actitud.

-Va a conseguir comida y estirar un poco los músculos. Te estuvo llevando todo el camino –respondió con algo de frialdad.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que atiné a responder y baje la mirada.

Usualmente yo era una chica llena de energías, pero en estos momentos después de todo lo sucedido me sentía cansada y golpeada física, mental y emocionalmente. Agradecí que Rogue fuera una persona de pocas palabras, ya que así podía sumirme en mis pensamientos sin preocuparme por ser descortés.

-¿Conoces a Natsu? –preguntó Rogue repentinamente y yo sentí como si un vacío se formara en mi estómago.

-Es un miembro de Fairy Tail –respondí tratando de que en mi voz no se notara la tristeza.

-Cuando Sting te rescató no dejabas de repetir ese nombre, incluso hasta hace poco lo mencionabas y parecías sufrir –abrí la boca con sorpresa, observándole, ¿por qué el chico misterioso tenía que ser tan perceptivo? Maldije mentalmente mi costumbre de a veces hablar mientras dormía.

-Deben ser imaginaciones suyas jejeje

-Entonces, ¿por qué parece que quieres llorar? –su mirada tenía el tono de una persona indiferente, pero podría apostar a que había detectado algo de preocupación bien camuflada.

No estaba segura si habían sido imaginaciones mías o era la realidad, pero no pude retener más las lágrimas y empecé hablar, todo lo que me había guardado el último mes, el miedo que había sentido al ser secuestrada, el dolor, el enojo, lo liberé todo y Rogue no me interrumpió en ningún momento. Se mantuvo parado en su lugar sin moverse, pero dando pequeños comentarios en el momento justo que me motivaban a seguir hablando.

Cuando terminé de hablar podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas y mi respiración agitada por llorar y hablar al mismo tiempo. Esperé algún comentario indiferente pero en lugar de eso el pelinegro se acercó entregándome un pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado y luego regresó a su posición. Sentía mi corazón mucho menos pesado y mi mente más aliviada ahora que me había desahogado.

-Creo entender un poco lo que dices –añadió Rogue amablemente y yo me sentí más reconfortada, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con el pañuelo-. Pero tú tampoco hiciste mucho por detenerlo, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? –exclamé sorprendida y repentinamente molesta-. Él fue quien se alejó y…

-Sí, él fue quien se equivocó, pero tú nunca le dijiste como te sentías, solo dejaste que se alejara y tú te guardaste todo –las palabras se quedaron atorada en mi garganta analizando algo que nunca había pensando-. Esperaste que él adivinara como te sentías y…

-Pero era evidente que… -y cerré la boca entendiendo el punto. Era cierto, yo había estado esperando que Natsu se diera cuenta por si mismo lo que sucedía, pero nunca le había dado la oportunidad de que lo habláramos, desde que me había dejado plantada en esa estación lo había evitado deliberadamente-. Pero eso no quita que…

-Nada quita que su comportamiento fue terrible; pero tal vez no lo habrías pasado tan mal si le hubieras dicho todo lo que me acabas de decir.

-No es tan fácil –susurré abrazando mis rodillas, decirle como me sentía a Natsu habría sido igual a declararme sabiendo que iba a rechazarme, era como lanzarse a un vacío sabiendo que no habría nada abajo esperándome. Simplemente no podía hacer eso.

Rogue solo se encogió de hombros y dio por finalizada la conversación al alejarse un poco y perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecimos en ese silencio, pero al fin había logrado parar mis lágrimas y una nueva idea golpeaba mi mente, aunque decía cuanto amaba a Natsu, lo cierto es que no había luchado por él o conservar nuestra amistad, me había dolido tanto su actitud al apegarse a Lissana que había tenido miedo de seguir cerca de él y ser más lastimada, o peor seguir aumentando este sentimiento para luego ser rechazada. Mi cabeza volvía a ser un enredo, y mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse presas del sueño y el cansancio por haber llorado.

Poco a poco empecé a cabecear y el sueño empezaba a darme la bienvenida, cuando sentí un fuerte brazo apresar contra la puerta casi asfixiándome. Abrí los ojos e instintivamente apreté el brazo tratando de liberarme. Afortunadamente Rogue se dio cuenta al instante, y vino a mi rescate, golpeó hacia algo que se encontraba en mi espalda y el brazo que me sujetaba me liberó, mientras escuchábamos una expresión de dolor.

Me levanté lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y me pare al lado de Rogue. Tirado en el suelo al lado de la roca donde estaba antes sentada, se encontraba uno de los hombres que me habían secuestrado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y desee con todas mis fuerzas tener mis llaves, pero sabía que serviría de nada, no sentía nada de magia en mi interior.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunté alarmada, observando alrededor.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio repentino y una gran sombra pasó bajo nosotros, para luego dividirse en diferentes direcciones rodeándonos, de cada parte que se había dividido la sombra empezaron a salir esos desagradables sujetos. Esa magia me recordó mucho a un antiguo enemigo que habíamos enfrentado la primera vez que hicimos equipo con Erza, pero esta vez estaba segura que Kagemane no se encontraba entre los sujetos que ahora nos observaban.

-Por eso no sentí su aroma –susurró Rogue, parecía molesto.

Al instante después, las sombras bajo los pies de los hombres adoptaron forma de lanzas en nuestra dirección y se abalanzaron hacia donde estábamos parados. Rogue afortunadamente reaccionó bastante rápido, Frosch saltó a mis brazos y Rogue me cargó al estilo princesa y saltó. Bajo nuestros pies las sombras trataron de seguirnos en el aire, pero con una patada del pelinegro estas desaparecieron y uno de los hombres gritó y cayó de rodillas.

Nosotros aterrizamos cerca a unas rocas y él me bajó, ya no estábamos rodeados, pero si queríamos escapar deberíamos abrirnos camino a la fuerza. Observé al frente, donde se encontraban ahora todos nuestros enemigos.

-Quédate con Frosch –me ordenó Rogue y salió corriendo en dirección a los oponentes dispuestos a enfrentarlos.

Aunque las habilidades de Rogue eran sorprendentes, la cantidad de enemigos nos jugaba en contra, por cada hombre que él derrotaba, habían 3 más dispuestos atacarle por la espalda. Muchos de ellos trataban de acercarse hacia donde me encontraba y Rogue se interponía. Me sentía impotente de solo observar, pero tampoco podía hacer demasiado.

-¡Muere! –una voz gritó repentinamente atrayendo mi atención.

Uno de los sujetos había creado una especie de gran bola con las rocas del lugar y la había lanzado hacia mi dirección. Rogue se encontraba demasiado lejos para detener la trayectoria de la bola, Frosch saltó dispuesto a interponerse entre la gran masa de rocas y yo pero yo lo abrace y me di la vuelta, sujetando al pequeño gato con fuerza contra mi pecho. Estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque en la espalda ya que no tenía posibilidad alguna de esquivarlo, pero no permitiría que nadie se sacrificara por mí, y menos alguien tan amable como ese pequeño gato vestido de rana.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en lugar de eso, sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban con fuerza y a alguien lanzando una maldición cerca de mi oído cuando escuché a las rocas impactar.

Abrí los ojos reconociendo la voz y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, ¿nuevamente estaba alucinando? ¿Habían vuelto a golpearme la cabeza y estaba inconsciente? Ya no escuchaba el ruido de las rocas moviéndose.

-¡Luce! ¿Estás bien? ¡Hey! ¿Te alcanzó alguna roca? –la voz sonaba sumamente preocupada, mientras sus brazos me obligaban a girar el cuerpo para poder verlo. Pero no necesitaba verlo para reconocerlo, habría reconocido esa voz entre una multitud de personas, era la voz de él-. ¡Luce!

Su último grito desesperado me obligó alzar la mirada y encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que tanto había estado pensando, su cabellera rosada lucía igual de alborotada y una expresión de preocupación cruzaba su rostro, muy similar a cada vez que él había venido a mi rescate. Mi mente tardó un poco en procesar lo que estaba viendo, hasta que llegué a la respuesta más creíble. Volvía alucinar… estaba tan desesperada por verlo, porque las cosas fueran como antes, que ahí estaba mi mente dándome una perfecta alucinación de él, me sorprendí yo misma de todos los detalles que mi mente guardaba.

-¡Maldición! –dijo mi alucinación de Natsu, se veía molesto, igual que en el pasado cuando alguien me lastimaba-. ¡Happy! Luce no reacciona parece que alguna roca debió golpearle la cabeza, llévatela a un lugar seguro, me encargaré de esto.

-¡Aye, sir! –la vocecita aguda y animada del pequeño gato azul me hizo sonreír un poco, era obvio que si mi mente alucinaba con Natsu también debería haber un Happy.

Lo que no esperaba es que mis pies abandonaran la seguridad de la tierra y me encontrara volando, una brisa fría impactó en mi rostro obligándome a reaccionar. Las alucinaciones no te hacían volar, voltee el rostro para observar al responsable de que estuviera a semejante altura y vi a Happy, con sus alas extendidas sujetándome por mi camiseta mientras planeábamos encima. El frío de la altura me obligaba a entender que esta vez no estaba alucinando.

-¿Happy? –exclamé aún incrédula.

-¡Aye! –exclamó animado el pequeño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije sin poder salir de mi asombro.

-Te estuvimos buscando con Natsu, y cuando él sintió el aroma de esos hombres cerca de donde estabas vinimos volando a toda velocidad –exclamó orgulloso.

-¿Natsu? –me costó decir su nombre más de lo que pensaba, dolía pero también sentía algo en mi pecho que había desaparecido el último mes, calidez.

Observé hacia abajo y lo encontré inmediatamente, su cabellera rosa lo hacía resaltar en medio de todos los hombres, sin embargo había algo que llamó mi atención, la parte de su espalda se encontraba lastimada. Su chaleco se encontraba roto y desde donde estaba podía ver heridas y sangre en su espalda, entendí al instante quién había sido el responsable de que el anterior ataque no llegara a lastimarme.

Antes de que mi mente se perdiera observándolo, me di cuenta de algo que faltaba.

-¿Y Lissana? –pregunté con cierta tristeza en la voz, sabía bien lo inseparables que se habían vuelto, así que ella debía estar por ahí. No estaba segura de si podría resistir el regresar al gremio viéndolos a ellos dos juntos.

-Lissana se quedó con Levy y Gajeel –me respondió algo serio Happy-. Cuando nos dijeron que habías desaparecido Natsu se desesperó, y ella dijo que era mejor esperar a que te rescataran los miembros que ya te estaban buscando. Natsu no aceptó eso y salió corriendo para buscarte. Él estaba muy preocupado porque te hubiera pasado algo.

Al terminar de escuchar a Happy tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos confrontados, estaba feliz de que Natsu hubiera venido a buscarme y se preocupara por mí, eso significaba que aún le importaba, ¿verdad? Me sentía culpable por haber hecho que discutiera con Lissana, estaba molesta por todo lo que me había hecho pasar hasta el momento, me dolía verlo ahí parado como en el pasado defendiéndome y saber que cuándo regresáramos al gremio yo volvería a quedar a un lado. Mi corazón y mi mente se encontraban confundidos y lo único que pude hacer, fue abrazar a Frosch que aún permanecía en mis brazos mientras volábamos con Happy.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** He conseguido unos hermosos días libres, por lo que aprovecharé en ir escribiendo los capítulos de la historia para que no tengan que esperar mucho :3

Es momento del reencuentro de nuestros dos personajes,

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **Mapara:** Más adelante iré explicando donde se encuentran los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, tengo planes oscuros para la mayoría de ellos xD

En la parte de Lissana me sentí un poco mal por ella, pero a veces las personas se vuelven un poco egoístas al enamorarse, me inspiré un poquito en el dorama que vi ayer jejeje.

 **H.K Greene:** Espero te agrade esta continuación :3 y muchas gracias por seguir mis dos fics, me alegra que ambos te estén gustando.


	6. Dísculpame

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **DISCULPAME**

.

-Malditos –exclamé enojado sin poder contenerme, barriendo con la mirada a todos esos hombres que se habían atrevido atentar contra Lucy.

Estaba seguro de que ellos eran los mismos que la habían secuestrado hace unos días, su horrible olor era el mismo. Muchos de ellos aún estaban demasiado confundidos con mi repentina aparición, pero su sorpresa duró poco y reaccionaron gritando enojados, y él que poco antes había disparado contra Lucy ahora apuntaba hacia Happy que sobrevolaba mi cabeza llevándola.

-¡No lo harás! –corrí hacia su dirección envolviendo mi puño derecho con fuego y lo impacté con fuerza en su rostro enviándolo a volar junto algunos de sus compañeros. La ira recorría mi cuerpo como lava en mis venas, todos los que quedaban en pie se abalanzaron en mi dirección, retrocedí un pie para reforzar mi posición y concentré mi magia, eliminaría a todos esos desgraciados de un solo golpe-. ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Barrí el lugar con mi fuego, podía escuchar a algunos quejarse y algunos cuerpos caer al suelo, pero eso no me importaba, quería que pagaran por lo que habían hecho. Al terminar mi ataque solo unos pocos quedaron en pie, imaginaba que eran los más fuerte y corrí a su encuentro.

Después de algunos minutos el último de los hombres cayó al suelo inconsciente por un golpe en el estómago que le había acertado con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora que veía todos sus cuerpos sin capacidad de volver a levantarse por un buen tiempo, se fue apaciguando mi enojo, alcé la vista hacia donde debería estar ella y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Hace un tiempo, cuando hacíamos nuestros trabajos juntos y yo la protegía siempre que la observaba en esos ojos chocolate encontraba gratitud y preocupación, pero en esta ocasión habían muchas más emociones en ellos.

-¡Happy! –llamé más tranquilo a mi compañero dándole una señal con la mano que afortunadamente comprendió.

-¡Aye, sir! –respondió animado, voló hasta posicionarse sobre mí, sonreí seguro extendiendo los brazos y él soltó a Lucy para que yo la atrapara.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –escuché gritar a Lucy mientras caía y yo sonreí más tranquilo al escuchar su voz.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, estaba observando cómo Lucy caía para atraparla con suavidad, cuando una figura masculina saltó sobre mí sujetándola y cayendo un par de metros lejos de mí, con ella en sus brazos.

-¿Quién eres? –lo confronté molesto y desconfiado, volviendo a envolver una de mis manos con fuego.

-Sting –pude oír como Lucy lo llamaba ¿aliviada?

Un pelinegro se acercó hacia ellos; lo reconocí como el otro que había estado peleando contra esos hombres cuando yo llegué, además dos gatos similares a Happy también se acercaron hacia ese grupo. No me gustaba la forma en que se paraban alrededor de Lucy, como si quisieran evitar que me acerque, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el rubiecito que acababa de llegar no la soltaba y aún la tenía en sus brazos.

-Fiu –silbó el rubio-. Me fui unos momentos y se meten en problemas.

Por su tono no se le escuchaba preocupado, al contrario sonaba muy arrogante.

-Sí, aunque ese chico parece conocer a Lucy, llegó corriendo ayudarla –respondió el pelinegro señalándome con la mirada.

El rubio me barrió con la mirada y para mi enojo solo apegó más el cuerpo de Lucy hacia su pecho, y me percaté de un pequeño detalle que antes no había alcanzado a ver. El atuendo que él llevaba parecía la perfecta versión masculina de la ropa que tenía Lucy, ¡parecía que iban a juego como las parejas!

Algo en mi mente gruñó enojado, no me gustaba. No me gustaba ver a Lucy en brazos de otro tipo, no me gustaba que se viera tan cercana a un sujeto del cual yo no sabía nada, no me gustaba ni un poco.

-¿Quién eres y de donde conoces a Lucy? –preguntó el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel –respondí cortante-. Un compañero de Lucy, y somos magos de Fairy Tail. He venido por ella, la estuve buscando.

-¿Natsu san? –detecté un pequeño tono de sorpresa en la voz del rubio, bajo a Lucy de sus brazos pero no dejo que se acercara, ya que se paró frente a ella-. Nosotros somos magos de Sabertooth, soy Sting Eucliffe, ellos son Rogue, Frosch y Lector –dijo mientras los señalaba a cada uno.

Reconocí el nombre como el de los rescatistas de Lucy según el médico del hospital donde la habían atendido, y eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

-Ustedes son quienes rescataron a Luce, gracias –Happy había bajado y ahora estaba parado a mi lado, caminé unos pasos hacia ellos para acercarme a ella-. Lucy vamos a casa, todos en el gremio están preocupados.

Lucy había dado un paso hacia mi, pero la mano del denominado Rogue la había sujetado deteniéndola y Sting se había parado frente a ella ocultándola de mi vista.

-Lo siento, Natsu san, pero Lucy está bajo nuestro cuidado. La llevaremos a nuestro gremio para que se recupere y luego, cuando ella quiera regresar la acompañaremos de regreso a su gremio.

-No pueden llevarse a Lucy a su gremio –dijo Happy preocupado-. Nosotros podemos cuidar de Lucy.

-Ustedes no estaban cuando ella los necesitaba, nosotros fuimos los que la rescatamos –respondió Lector.

-¡Nosotros siempre cuidamos de Lucy! ¡Nosotros…! –podía escuchar en la voz de Happy tristeza.

-Happy… -dije deteniéndolo, el gato de color raro había dicho algo muy cierto aunque trataba de negarlo-. Tiene razón.

-Natsu –protestó, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza adoptando una actitud más seria.

-Iremos con ustedes –afirmé hacia los otros dos, con un tono que dejaba muy en claro que no aceptaría una negativa-. No regresaremos al gremio sin Lucy, así que hasta que se recupere les acompañaremos y luego regresaremos a nuestra casa con ella. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Luce? –aunque había hablado en un tono serio, no pude evitar sonar más tierno cuando le pregunté.

-Natsu… -por un momento pareció confundida pero luego me miró a los ojos y vi tristeza en ellos-. No es buena idea, harás preocupar a Lissana…

-Lissana sabe que mi lugar es aquí, contigo –respondí inmediatamente y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero tuviera demasiadas ideas en su cabeza, se veía confundida.

-Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha –nos interrumpió Rogue y empezó a caminar por el sendero.

-Lucy, sube –habló de repente el rubio dándole su espalda e inclinándose un poco para cargarla en su espalda y yo solo me acerqué lo más rápido que pude para detenerlos.

-Yo llevaré a Luce –dije ante sus miradas.

-No podrás…

-He llevado a Luce muchas veces –respondí con orgullo y determinación, ahora que ya estaba aquí prefería ser yo quien cuidara de ella y también quería conversar con ella sin los oídos de tantas personas pendientes.

-Puede ser, pero no puedes llevarla con la espalda en ese estado –me refutó Sting con una mirada de obviedad y yo maldije en mi interior recordando las heridas que tenía en la espalda que me la había hecho al proteger a Lucy.

-Aún así puedo llevarla perfectamente –respondí sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Natsu –interrumpió Lucy-. Te agradezco que me protegieras pero si me cargas solo empeoraran tus heridas –al escuchar un tono de preocupación en su voz sentí que mi determinación flaqueaba, a pesar de cómo me había comportado el último mes ella aún se preocupaba por mí, eso era más que suficiente para reforzar mi determinación de recuperar su confianza.

-Está bien –dije rindiéndome.

Lucy me dedicó una fugaz mirada y se acercó a Sting.

-Tengo fuerzas para caminar un poco, cuando me sienta cansada te avisaré, Sting.

El rubio asintió sonriéndole y empezaron a caminar juntos, yo me apresuré en cambiarme mi chaqueta destrozada y ponerme una nueva antes de alcanzarlos. Si hace una semana alguien me hubiera preguntado si era celoso, probablemente habría dicho que no, sin embargo ahora había descubierto lo contrario, no podía apartar mi mirada de los dos.

El camino se mantuvo en silencio, de rato en rato hablábamos y después de caminar por una hora Sting cargó a Lucy y ella se quedó dormida, algo que según ellos era normal por todo lo que había pasado, pero para mí era demasiado preocupante verla en ese estado, cuando naturalmente ella siempre estaba llena de energías.

Suspiré por quinta vez y todos los del grupo me observaron intrigados, a excepción de ella que descansaba con el rostro apoyado en uno de los hombros del rubio. Evité hacer una mueca de disgusto consciente de que debería soportarlo hasta que regresáramos al gremio.

-¿Ustedes son cercanos? –preguntó repentinamente el rubio, mirando al frente.

-Somos un equipo –respondí con tranquilidad-. Desde que Lucy ingresó al gremio hemos ido a todos los trabajos juntos, hacemos buen equipo –dije animándome un poco recordando los trabajos que habíamos realizado.

-¿Y por qué vino sola a este trabajo? La zona es peligrosa –esta vez Sting me miró algo acusadoramente y yo desvié la mirada hacia otro lado cruzando mis brazos tras mi cabeza pensativo recordando todo lo sucedido.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas este mes –respondió Happy en mi lugar al ver que yo no estaba dispuesto a responder.

-Por esa chica Lissana –afirmó Rogue sin voltear a vernos.

-No fue por Lissana –respondí a la defensiva, pero la mirada incrédula de todos hizo que me rindiera-. Fui un idiota con Lucy, ella se enojó conmigo y nos distanciamos el último mes, no encontré alguna forma de arreglar las cosas. Cuando me enteré que estaba desaparecida vine a buscarla, si hubiera estado con ella… -cerré mi puño con enojo hacia mí mismo, por haberle fallado.

-Cuando la rescatamos ella no dejó de decir tu nombre y llorar aunque estaba inconsciente –me sacó de mis pensamiento el rubio y pude detectar algo de enojo en la voz de Sting-. No sé qué habrás hecho, pero sea lo que sea la lastimaste y aun así ella estaba esperando por ti.

Estaba sorprendido, estaba seguro de que ella no querría verme o seguramente estaría tan molesta que me gritaría, pero una parte de mi sabía que Lucy no era rencorosa. Saber que había estado esperando por mí en esos momentos hizo que un gran vacío se instalara en mi estómago, ¿culpa? ¿Tristeza? No estaba seguro, aunque ahora Lucy estaba segura, no sabía si en algún momento volvería a ser la misma.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? –habló Rogue indiferente.

-¿Hacer de qué? –contesté confundido.

-¿Planeas dejar las cosas como están? ¿Planeas arreglarlo? ¿O es que has venido como su protector a rescatarla y una vez regresen a su gremio volverás hacerla a un lado? –parecía que Lucy había hablado con el pelinegro-. Si vas hacer eso, mejor será que ella se quede con nosotros.

-¿Dé que hablas? Luce es una compañera importante de Fairy Tail –respondí enojado-. Voy a recuperar su confianza y cuando regresemos al gremio no volveré a dejarla sola –cerré mi puño decidido mostrando mi determinación.

-¡Aye! –me respaldó Happy decidido.

Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos detenido y ahora todos nos observábamos fijamente, no dejaría que nadie me apartara del lado de Lucy, ahora que había descubierto lo importante que ella era para mí, ahora que mis sentimientos estaban claros estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella contra el mundo entero si era necesario.

-Oigan, vamos a resguardarnos, empieza hacer frío –interrumpió Sting señalando con la cabeza hacia Lucy, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Empezamos a correr buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche, pero todo era prado, no había como protegernos del viento, preocupado miraba hacia Lucy cada vez más seguido, su cuerpo temblaba más y la noche nos caía encima. A lo lejos vimos unas montañas, y Rogue afirmó que ahí podríamos encontrar alguna cueva para resguardarnos, empezamos el camino en esa dirección.

-Esperen –hablé después de media hora de estar caminando-. Lucy va a enfermar a este paso, hace mucho frío.

-Si corremos le hará más frío y no hay otro lugar donde resguardarnos –respondió Lector desde los brazos de Rogue, ambos gatos se habían resguardado del frío bajo su capa y yo llevaba a Happy en los míos.

Dejé un momento a Happy en el suelo y me acerqué hacia Sting que cargaba con Lucy, apresuradamente me quité mi bufanda y empecé a envolver el cuello de Lucy con ella, agradecía que fuera una bufanda tan larga ya que me permitió darle una mejor protección y el temblor de su cuerpo disminuyó cuando terminé mi tarea.

Retrocedí para observarla, el rostro medio cubierto y los hombros también, jamás había dejado que otra persona usara mi bufanda, pero si se trataba de Lucy entonces sentía que no había ningún problema, podía darle a ella mi objeto más preciado porque ella era la persona más importante para mí.

-Listo, con esto no sentirá frío si corremos, ¡Vamos! –exclamé y empecé a correr hacia la cueva, seguido por los demás.

Llegamos después de media hora exhaustos, sobretodo Sting que había venido cargando a Lucy, encendí una fogata lo más rápido posible, los gatos se sentaron a su alrededor, Rogue improviso una cama para que pusieran a Lucy y luego cerramos un poco la abertura de la cueva para preservar el calor. Tuvimos una cena rápida y cada uno se fue a descansar, abrigándose lo mejor que podía.

Me debatí por un buen rato, pero al final me acomodé cerca de Lucy, si ella llegara a despertar quería estar cerca para ayudarla si necesitaba algo. Happy completamente cansado se tambaleó y cayó dormido junto a ella; ver esa imagen hizo que sonriera recordando todas las noches que nos habíamos colado en su departamento para dormir con ella.

El sueño poco a poco empezó vencerme y caí dormido sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me dormí, pero desperté al escuchar un movimiento cerca de mí, abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré con la mirada de Lucy. Se encontraba sentada observándome sorprendida.

-Luce –susurré aliviado-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Eh? –respondió en un susurro también algo confundida-. Estoy bien… Natsu, tu bufanda…

-Úsala –le sonreí-. Parece que nos atrapó el invierno y está haciendo mucho frío, puedes enfermar sino te abrigas bien.

-Pero es la bufanda que te dejó Igneel, no podría… -me refutó mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la bufanda que aún llevaba puesta, yo solo me acerqué hacia ella y ella retrocedió un poco su cuerpo, jamás había hecho eso, estaba siendo cautelosa conmigo y dolía.

-Úsala, Luce –suspiré deteniendo mi avance para no incomodarla más-. Es cierto que esa bufanda es muy importante para mí, pero no soportaría que algo te pasara, si tú la usas está bien.

Aún en la oscuridad de la cueva podía ver como sus ojos me miraban con suspicacia, pero después de un largo tiempo dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y apartó sus manos de la bufanda.

-Gracias –la escuché susurrar y sonreí más aliviado solo por un momento-. ¿Por qué viniste, Natsu? Happy me dijo que discutiste con Lissana, ella es importante para ti, ¿no? No debiste dejarla sola.

Como dije, la sonrisa solo me duró un momento pues desapareció en cuanto Lucy continuó hablando, su voz sonaba algo molesta, triste, me estaba regañando y le dolía hacerlo. En ese instante quise golpearme la cabeza contra algo, ¿cuánto la había lastimado? Había sido un completo idiota como diría el cubo de hielo de Gray. Pero ahora que ella había sacado el tema, era el mejor momento para ser honesto y pedir perdón.

-Yo, estaba equivocado –admití seriamente mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Creí que si estaba más tiempo con Lissana las cosas podrían regresar a cómo eran antes de que se fueran –me resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras y podía sentir como ella me miraba fijamente-. Pero, por más que lo intenté nada volvió a ser igual.

-Vaya, lo lamento Natsu –su respuesta sonó honesta, pero también dolida, ya no estaba seguro si lo estaba arreglando o lo estaba empeorando todo, comencé a desesperarme.

-Luce… Lucy, sé que he sido un completo idiota, por mi culpa te hice pasar un mes terrible, me cerré tanto con la idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, que te descuide y te dejé sola, lo siento mucho. No hay excusa alguna para lo que hice… -quería gritar de lo desesperado que estaba porque me creyera, pero en esa cueva era imposible, por lo que solo alcé mi irada y la observé con toda la intensidad que podía, tratando de que ella pudiera entender que estaba siendo honesto-. Quisiera pedirte otra oportunidad, Luce, sé que me tomara tiempo recuperar tu confianza, pero haré las cosas bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Y cuándo regresemos al gremio? ¿Dejarás a Lissana a un lado? –en su voz había un tono de reproche ante la idea, ella no deseaba que le pasara lo mismo a nadie.

-Yo ya le expliqué a Lissana antes de venir, ella entendió que mi lugar es aquí, contigo –sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y yo aproveché el acercarme un poco más y ella no se apartó, ahora estábamos a unos centímetros del otro-. Luce, no te voy a pedir que me correspondas ahora, solo déjame estar a tu lado para demostrarte que no volveré a dejarte sola.

En su rostro pude ver como un sonrojo aparecía, pero también mostraba confusión, tristeza, suspicacia, todo un conjunto de emociones que no alcancé a entender todas, pero esperé pacientemente. Después de un rato suspiró como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Está bien, Natsu, pero me tomará tiempo volver a confiar en ti, y aún así no puedo asegurarte que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes –en su tono de voz había algo de tristeza, y juré que me encargaría de que ella nunca más volviera a sentirse así.

-Gracias, Luce –respondí más animado-. Ahora sería bueno que descanses un poco más, ¿o tienes hambre? –añadí al recordar que ella no había cenado.

-Un poco –admitió.

Me apresuré en buscar entre mis cosas y saqué algunas pequeñas cosas que ella pudiera comer como bocaditos y agua.

-Ten, ya mañana conseguiré algo mejor para que comas –le entregué la comida y esperé a que ella terminara de comer.

Si seguía deprimido solo haría que ella se deprimiera más, conversamos un poco mientras ella comía y solo una vez logré que riera, fue agradable y me dije que debía continuar así.

..

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí la actualización nwn he tenido unos día bastante ocupados y quise aprovecharlos en terminar el otro fic que había empezado antes, pero ahora que ya se acabó trataré de centrarme más en este.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3

 **Diana:** Gracias por seguir mis historias, curiosamente ahora ando bastante animada, así que ando algo bloqueada para escribir drama T w T


	7. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **DECLARACIÓN**

.

Jamás me había sentido tan confundida como ahora, mi mente era un remolino de ideas que no llegaban a ningún lugar y me hacían suspirar reiteradas veces al observar a Natsu caminar a mi lado.

Recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido a mitad de la noche, sus palabras, su mirada, su disculpa y su… ¿declaración? Aún no estaba segura de lo último, mi mente me decía que había sido una declaración pero las dudas, el temor a ilusionarme en vano refrenaban la idea. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Había aceptado darle otra oportunidad, había aceptado volver a creer en él, pero no era tan sencillo, no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había sucedido y mi corazón se entristecía.

-¿Lucy? –una vocecita aguda atrajo mi atención-. ¿Sigues enojada con nosotros, Lucy?

-No estoy enojada –le respondí amablemente.

-¿Entonces por qué suspiras tanto?

-Eso es… -detuve mis palabras tratando de encontrar alguna explicación y solo volví a suspirar-. No lo sé, Happy, tal vez es porque extraño usar mi magia.

Pude sentir como la mirada de cierto pelirrosa se clavaba en mi rostro pero fingí no darme cuenta, aún no me sentía lista para hablar con él, aún no sabía cómo debería actuar. Cogí al pequeño gato azul en mis brazos y me apresuré en igualar mi paso al lado de Sting, sabía que Natsu no trataría de hablarme sobre ese tema cerca del rubio.

Caminamos por unas horas con ligeras charlas entre todos, Sting preguntaba sobre Fairy Tail y Natsu respondía sus dudas, cada cierto tiempo tenían alguna pequeña discusión que Rogue detenía rápidamente y continuaban conversando. Hicimos una pausa en nuestro camino para almorzar y luego continuamos. Durante toda la mañana sonreí todo lo que pude y actué lo más natural, de rato en rato alzaba mi mirada hacia el nublado cielo, el mejor reflejo de mi estado de ánimo.

-Parece como si fuera a llover en cualquier momento –dijo Lector después de haber caminado un buen trayecto.

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos por hoy –añadió Rogue deteniendo su avance-. Mañana llegaremos al gremio, por hoy descansemos.

-Buscaré un poco de agua y los alcanzo –dije aprovechando la oportunidad y antes de que pudieran detenerme salí corriendo en otra dirección.

Antes de volver a estar en un lugar donde no pudiera escapar de la mirada de Natsu necesitaba reordenar mis ideas. Corrí esquivando las ramas y los troncos de los árboles hasta que mis piernas reclamaron que me detuviera. Apoyé mi espalda en uno de todos los árboles tratando de regularizar mi respiración y observar el lugar al que había llegado. Estaba en medio de un bosque, según Sting al atravesarlo llegaríamos a la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de Sabertooth así que era territorio casi seguro.

Cerré mis ojos un momento disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar, aún faltaba mucho para que anocheciera pero el cielo nublado le otorgaba al lugar un ambiente misterioso, me sentía como si hubiera escapado por un momento de la realidad.

-Una señorita tan bonita no debería estar por aquí sola.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y enfoqué la vista en una abuela que venía caminando en mi dirección; sonreía amablemente y su andar era lento, en una de sus manos llevaba una esfera de cristal y en la otra un bastón que usaba para apoyarse.

-¿Estás pérdida, mi niña? –añadió al alcanzarme.

-Solo estaba paseando un poco –respondí tranquilamente cuando se detuvo frente a mí.

-Pareces muy triste –sus palabras me sobresaltaron-. No deberías subestimar la mirada de una anciana como yo, he visto a muchas personas y los ojos reflejan lo que el corazón siente. Tus ojos muestran tristeza, confusión, pero también muestran mucho amor, ¿estás enamorada?

Mi mente se había quedado en blanco al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, me sentía como un libro abierto ante una desconocida.

-Vamos, cuéntame pequeña, ¿quién es él? –poco a poco mi mirada se centró en la esfera de cristal que ella sujetaba, su voz sonaba tan amable, tan cálida y en la esfera podía observar pequeños borrones de colores que me atraían, las palabras de la mujer se volvieron como el arrullo de una madre y las imágenes empezaron a volverse más nítidas. Podía verme sonriendo, y al lado mío estaba él, me abrazaba y en su rostro mostraba esa gran sonrisa con la que se había ganado mi cariño-. Dime su nombre.

-Natsu –susurré mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Apenas su nombre abandono mis labios sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecía, todo lo que había a mi alrededor desaparecía y me vi sumida en una completa oscuridad.

 _Otra vez estoy sola_

Me arrodillé abrazando mis rodillas reconociendo esa sensación, las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras me sentía absorbida por todas esas emociones que me lastimaban.

 _¿Qué había pasado con la Lucy valiente?_

Bajo mis pies parecía encontrarse un gran espejo que reflejaba las cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, como si observara una película.

Las escenas del espejo retrocedieron hasta la fecha de cuando ingresé al gremio y la silueta de alguien apareció al lado de la Lucy del espejo sin que me dejara ver su rostro, sentía que alguien había estado conmigo siempre, pero no lograba recordar su nombre, solo podía ver su figura como si se tratara de una sombra pero que siempre estaba ahí.

Pensar en esa sombra me generaba una gran tristeza que atravesaba mi pecho, quería que desapareciera ese dolor… abracé con más fuerzas mis rodillas y la oscuridad a mi alrededor se sintió más espesa, empezaba a asfixiarme.

-¡Lucy!

Una voz resonó en medio de la oscuridad, parecía tan cálida, tan segura, me resultaba familiar pero no lograba recordar a quién le pertenecía.

-¡Luce!

Nuevamente la misma voz resonó y esta vez la imagen de unas sandalias negras y un pantalón blanco atravesaron mi mente por un segundo.

Volví a observar el espejo asustada, en el me mostraba mi figura en mi departamento escribiendo, la Lucy de la imagen sonreía y conversaba con alguien que estaba echado en mi cama, pero nuevamente solo era la sombra de una persona. La imagen se distorsionó un momento y volvía a mostrarme mi figura, pero esta vez no sonreía, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar mientras observaba a Lissana conversar con esa sombra.

Pero también pude ver en los ojos de esa Lucy una mirada de amor. La misma mirada que había visto incontables veces en el rostro de mi madre cuando observaba a mi papá.

" _El amor es una cosa maravillosa, Lucy, el amor nos hace fuertes"_

Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en medio de toda esa oscuridad y las imágenes bajo mis pies se distorsionaron hasta que empezaron aparecer varias de ellas rodeándome.

En todas aparecía yo en algún momento importante de mi vida desde que ingresé al gremio, mi primera misión, la primera vez que fui con Erza y Gray a un trabajo, cuando fui secuestrada por Phantom Lord y todos me defendieron, mis días en mi departamento, los días en que estaba triste y los días en los que me veía con una gran sonrisa. Todos ellos tenían algo en especial que atraía mi atención, en todos estaba esa sombra a mi lado

El dolor que sentía al pensar en esa silueta empezó a disminuir con la calidez que me embargaba.

" _A veces el amor puede ser doloroso, pero debemos ser valientes para luchar por el"_

La voz de mi madre volvía aparecer en mi mente calmando mi tristeza, quería saber quién era esa silueta…. Quería saber de quién era esa figura que me había acompañado desde que ingresé al gremio, esa silueta a la que observaba con tanto amor.

Quería salir de esa oscuridad, mi corazón anhelaba que esa sombra viniera por mí; aun volviendo a ver lo doloroso que había sido el último mes junto a esa persona, tenía recuerdos tan hermosos con él, había tantos momentos en los que se mantuvo a mi lado.

¿Dónde estaba él ahora?

Por mi mente pasó la imagen de una cabellera rosada.

En mi pecho donde antes había sentido dolor, tristeza y un vacío, sentí como si un pequeño fuego se encendiera sobreponiéndose a toda esa obscuridad que trataba de enterrarme. El fuego se encendió en mi cansado corazón y las lágrimas se detuvieron, aunque no había nadie más en esa oscuridad algo en mi interior me repetía que no estaba sola.

Me levanté y cerré los ojos sintiendo ese fuego de mi corazón repartirse por mi corazón, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo salir de ahí, no recordaba el nombre de esa persona, ni su aspecto. Pero tenía el recuerdo de su calidez en todo momento, tenía el recuerdo de la seguridad y el amor que sentía hacia esa persona.

Algo en mi mente me decía que él podría encontrarme, él podría escucharme aun cuando ni yo podía escuchar mi propia voz. No podía salir de este lugar sola, solo él podría salvarme, solo él…

-Luce –la voz que había escuchado en un inicio rebotó en medio de la oscuridad, esa voz sonaba angustiada y eso me dolía, pero también recordé una gran sonrisa-. Luce, por favor… -la voz suplicaba y yo quería ir hacia ella, quería consolarla, decirle que no se entristeciera.

" _El amor puede vencer la magia más oscura, puede derribar todas las barreras"_

Las imágenes frente a mi empezaron a resplandecer, donde estaba la sombra empezaba aparecer la figura de un joven de pelo rosado, en la mayoría de ocasiones sonriendo a mi lado, en otras protegiéndome, tenía una mirada muy cálida al observarme. Entonces me percaté de un detalle, la calidez con la que observaba a Lissana era muy similar a la forma en la que él observaba a Erza o alguna compañera del gremio.

Él tenía una mirada especial para mi… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta?

-Despierta ´por favor, Lucy… -rogó nuevamente la voz-. No me dejes….

No, jamás podría dejarlo solo, no ahora que había entendido todo lo que él significaba para mí, todo lo que yo significaba para él aun cuando se hubiera equivocado.

-Quiero ir a su lado –pensé con todas mis fuerzas, apretando una de mis manos a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón.

-Di su nombre –respondió una voz en la oscuridad.

-Luce… -susurró la voz de él delatando que lloraba.

-Natsu… -respondí mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos al sentir que él sufría.

La oscuridad a mi alrededor empezó a quebrarse como si se tratara de un gran espejo para dar paso a una gran cantidad de luz que me cegó.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré observando el cielo y alguien me abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho cubriéndome un poco de la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros. Volvía a encontrarme en el bosque, pero mi mente aún se sentía nublada recordando todo lo que había sucedido, el cuerpo que me sujetaba temblaba.

-Hey… Natsu… -dije en un tono bajó aún algo débil tratando de que me escuchara, inmediatamente el temblor del cuerpo se detuvo y él alzó su rostro observándome sorprendido. Sonreí tristemente al ver como un par de lágrimas se habían quedado en sus ojos sorprendidos, prefería verlo sonreír, amaba ver a ese pelirrosa sonriendo con su mirada llena de vida y entusiasmo-. No llores… por favor.

-Luce despertaste –respondió observándome detenidamente, la sorpresa había dado paso a la esperanza-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No es una ilusión, verdad? Luce…

-Estoy bien –le interrumpí al ver como parecía que empezaba a desesperarse-. Solo un poco cansada y…

Sorpresivamente Natsu volvió abrazarme con fuerza, esta vez mi rostro quedó oculto en su pecho, todo el frío que había sentido en ese oscuro lugar desapareció en la calidez de sus brazos.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, Luce –dijo sin dejar de abrazarme-. Cuando llegué estabas tirada en el suelo, completamente fría y pálida… traté muchas veces de calentarte con mi fuego pero no despertabas… pensé que te había perdido

-Natsu…

-No vuelvas a irte sola –continuó mientras me separaba un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiéramos observarnos a los ojos y encontré esa mirada cálida que me había salvado en medio de esa oscuridad-. Luce sin ti la vida pierde sentido para mí, no puedo imaginarme en un futuro en el que tú no estés, quiero estar junto a ti ahora y siempre. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero te aseguro que nada ni nadie podrá separarme de tu lado desde ahora –con una de sus manos limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas-. Te amo, Lucy.

Sus últimas palabras impactaron en mi corazón, y las lágrimas se derramaron en mayor abundancia, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, una felicidad tan grande que no podía contenerse. Su cálida mirada, sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y esa sensación de que solo nosotros dos existíamos hicieron que aceptara lo inevitable.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu –respondí con todo el amor que sentía-. Te he amado todo este tiempo y te seguiré amando eternamente.

Mi pelirrosa favorito me mostró una gran sonrisa que hizo saltar a mi corazón de alegría mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban para sellar con un beso nuestras palabras.

Aún no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero en el fondo agradecía a esa anciana que había aparecido y me había hecho ver lo inmenso que era el amor que sentía hacia Natsu, qué me había hecho entender que él también me amaba.

A partir de ese día empezaría una nueva aventura para nosotros y sin importar lo que se presentase sería valiente, lucharía por este amor y estaba segura de que él también lo haría. Juntos éramos invencibles.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** Tardé demasiado en subir el capítulo y me disculpo con todos los que estaban siguiendo la historia. Espero les guste este final, a mí me encantó escribirlo y casi se me sale una lágrimita.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3 Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia hasta el final.

 **Diana:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en serio, aquí el final de este fic, inspirado en una canción que escuché recientemente :3

 **Gabe Logan:** El Star dress de Lucy ya aparecerá en el otro fics que llevo escribiendo :3


End file.
